Feline Problems
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Adrien, o mejor dicho, Chat Noir, nunca pensó que descubriría la identidad de Ladybug siendo un gato. Literalmente, un gato.
1. Minou in trouble

Capitulo 1. - **Los gatos negros no traen mala suerte.** ** _Ellos_** **tienen mala suerte**.

.

Corría entre las calles tratando de huir de la horda de gatos que habían decidido molestarme. Y no era una exageración cuando los llamaba "hordas". Sentí como uno había envuelto mí, ahora larga cola negra, entre sus dientes, haciendo chillar de dolor. Lo golpee con mi pata trasera para apartarlo de mí hasta que me soltó, pero podía sentir las marcas de sus dientes y el palpitante dolor en la base de la cola. Esos condenados gatos del demonio tenían los dientes demasiado afilados.

…

..

.

¿Cómo empezó esa persecución? No, no, mejor ¿Cómo rayos me convertí en un gato? Y no, no es ese traje que suelo usar cuando salvo parís. Que va. Ahora soy, literalmente, un gato.

Todo había empezado cuando la mañana estaba finalizando. Un akuma había atacado la ciudad –otra vez- y necesitaba transformarme en Chat Noir para poder ayudar a Ladybug. Sin embargo, cuando logre esconderme para transformarme, note a Plagg un poco decaído. Se quejaba a ratos y flotaba con pereza, o dificultad, frente a mí. Sus orejas estaban caídas y respiraba con un poco de irregularidad.

—¿Plagg? —Pregunté. No tenía una apariencia sana y energética como siempre y eso me preocupo.

—¿Qué? —Respondió de mala gana.

Arquee ambas cejas con confusión —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ahora transformémonos…—Hizo una pausa para tomar aire— No, mejor no. —Se quejó en voz baja y tuve que sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo —No me siento bien…

Me alarme un poco no solo por la salud de mi pequeño compañero, sino también porque no podría ayudar a my lady. Esto era muy malo.

—¿Qué te sientes? ¿Te duele el estómago o algo?

No me sorprendería que le doliera. El día anterior me había exigido una mesa completa de queso por haber logrado mantener la transformación unos minutos más luego de que usará cataclismo por segunda vez. Si, segunda vez. Increíble ¿No? Él me había advertido que hacer eso requería demasiada energía y que podría traer consecuencias cuando se lo pedí. Creo que las consecuencias llegaron, y muy rápido.

—No, no. —Negó respirando con dificultad. —Es un ciclo.

—¿Un ciclo? —Pregunté. Él asintió.

—Cada cierto tiempo, los kwamis necesitamos descansar dependiendo de qué tan seguido los Chat Noir se transformen. — Si me ponía a pensar, en los últimos dos meses me había transformado al menos cuatro veces por semana. A veces cinco. —Mantener la transformación no es difícil, somos criaturas mágicas, podemos resistir esas cosas. Pero también somos seres vivos y nos cansamos como cualquier otro. Ayer mantuve la transformación mucho más tiempo del acostumbrado y eso absorbió mucha de mi energía. Cataclismo es una habilidad demasiado peligrosa y requiere de mucho poder, la usaste dos veces, creo que enferme. Hace muchos siglos que no hacía eso y la falta de practica afecto mi condición.

Solté una exclamación por lo bajo, Plagg realmente lucia mal. Mi preocupación estaba divida. Desde el sitio en el que me encontraba, podía ver que a Ladybug le estaba costando luchar sin ayuda y miraba para los lados, supongo que rogando que Chat Noir apareciera.

Plagg se removió entre mis manos y se inclinó fuera de mis dedos para vomitar. Hice una mueca de asco y me eche hacía atrás para evitar que el vómito me manchara. Los quejidos de Plagg me estaban empezando a poner nervioso, necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarlo.

—Transfórmate. —Dijo jadeando.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo hacer eso! Mírate, estas horrible.

—Mejor que tú siempre me veo aunque enferme —Dijo burlón. Rodé los ojos. —No podemos dejarlas solas—Hablo en plural, extrañándome— Si Tikki puede mantener la transformación de Ladybug, yo también puedo.

No era la primera vez que escucho el nombre de "Tikki" de la boca de Plagg. Luego de analizarlo muy bien, entendí que Tikki debía ser la kwami de Ladybug. No debía sorprenderme el que posiblemente ellos se conocieran, después de todo eran kwamis. Pero aun así, la sensación de sorpresa estaba allí.

Mire seriamente al pequeño felino, era la primera vez que veía a Plagg tan mal. Creo que hasta había empezado a sudar.

—No, Plagg —Negué con la cabeza. —Necesitas descansar o de lo contrario algo malo puede pasar.

Plagg resopló irritado más consigo mismo que conmigo. Y era entendible, podía sentir lo impotente que se sentía en ese momento por no poder ayudar, y yo compartía el sentimiento. Pero la salud de Plagg era primordial en ese momento, sin él, yo no podría ser Chat Noir.

—Adrien—Llamó Plagg. Lo mire y lo que vi me dejo horrorizado.

Una especie de aura negra lo había envuelto y la cara de pánico de Plagg solo hizo que me asustará más.

—Oh ¡No no no no! —Exclamó en voz alta. —Adrien ¡Aléjate de mí!

Probablemente debí haberle hecho caso en cuanto grito esas tres palabras, pero estaba tan sorprendido que apenas pude reaccionar. Gracias a una especie de magnetismo, el aura negra que Plagg estaba emitiendo atrajo al anillo de miraculous haciendo que levantará mi mano inconscientemente. Trate de alejarme, pero cuando el aura toco la punta del anillo, no pude moverme ni un centímetro, me tenía anclado allí. Plagg grito cuando el anillo lo empezó a absorber como suele hacerlo cuando me transformo, pero esta vez yo no había pedido la transformación.

Sentí un dolor indescriptible en mi cuerpo, era como si mis huesos estuvieran reacomodándose de lugar. Crujían. Grite y caí de rodillas al suelo, cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras jadeaba. Esperaba no haber atraído miradas indeseadas. El dolor era casi insoportable, nada que haya sentido antes. Hasta que de repente, acabo.

Jadee tirado en el suelo, tratando de recuperarme de esa energía extraña que me había lastimado. Mantenía mis ojos firmemente cerrados, con el pensamiento de que quizá así sería más ameno el dolor. Me puse de pie con torpeza y aullé mientras me tambaleaba en cuatro patas.

Esperen…

Mire alrededor, todo estaba más grande de lo que recordaba. Mire mis manos, sintiéndolas extrañas. Pero no eran manos, eran patas peludas y negras.

El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza en el pecho.

Me revise lo poco que mi limitado campo visual podía otorgarme. Estaba en cuatro patas, con un pelaje negro como la noche y una cola que se mecía de un lado a otro. Grite, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un maullido de pánico.

Oh, no, no, no.

Mierda. Me había convertido en un gato. ¡Un maldito gato! ¡Y está vez es muy literal!

Los ruidos de una explosión me erizaron por completo y maullé muy fuerte. Ladybug había logrado capturar el akuma, pero se veía terriblemente cansada. Sentí una punzada de culpa en el pecho mientras la miraba irse por los tejados, estaba herida y yo no pude ayudarla.

— _Rayos_ —Escuche una voz en mi cabeza. _—¡Te dije que te alejaras!_ —Me regañó.

Era la inconfundible voz de Plagg.

—¿¡Me puedes decir que mierda ha pasado!? —Exclamé, ahora histérico.

— _Cálmate ¿Quieres?_ —Bufó. ¿Cómo puede bufar? ¡Está en mi cabeza! — _Esto paso debido a que me enferme. Nunca se sabe que puede pasar cuando un kwami enferma, los miraculous hacen cosas extraordinarias cuando eso pasa._ —Explicó— _Te convertiste en gato. No eres el primero que se convierte en gato, pero si el primero con el que puedo hablar, normalmente cuando esto pasa, quedo recluido en el anillo, pero parece que me mezcle con tu mente. Incluso tienes el color de mi pelaje._

—No entiendo. —Murmure. —Un momento. —Me di cuenta de algo en particular. —¡¿Cómo mierda puedo hablar!? ¡¿No debería maullar?! ¿¡Eso significa que puedo hablar con otros gatos!?

— _Adrien, cálmate_ —Me regañó. No estoy acostumbrado a que Plagg me regañe, normalmente se ríe de mí. — _Ahora eres un gato, es normal que te entiendas a ti mismo, pero los humanos solo te oyen maullar. Y si, puedes hablar con los animales._

—Oh—Musite —Eso si es interesante.

— _No, no lo es ¿Cómo vas a regresar a casa? ¿Cómo rayos sobreviviremos si somos un gato? Tú no estás acostumbrado a ser un animal y algunos humanos pueden ser crueles con los gatos. Créeme._

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, las cosas si estaban muy mal. No podía ir a casa en esta forma y, la única chica que probablemente pueda ayudarme, se ha ido por los tejados y no se su identidad.

Joder.

…

..

.

Y así termine huyendo de los gatos agresivos con los que me había topado. No sabía que los gatos eran muy territoriales y los machos suelen pelearse entre ellos. Así es como esa "horda" de felinos machos decidió que yo era una presa fácil de roer y empezaron a perseguirme como si yo fuese un indefenso ratón.

E iba a luchar, porque yo no era un cobarde y menos iba a dejarme amedrentar por unos estúpidos y sucios gatos callejeros, pero Plagg me dijo que eran demasiados y en ese momento era tan vulnerable como ellos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que me esforcé mucho por huir, sentía la cola adolorida y apenas podía moverla, estaba seguro de que estaba sangrando. Salté por un muro y corrí todo lo que mis cuatro patas podían darme, necesitaba esconderme y sanar, no sabía cuánto duraría en esta forma y Plagg tampoco estaba seguro del tiempo que requería para recuperar energías dentro de mi mente. Así que estaría desaparecido por un tiempo indefinido, dejando sola a Ladybug.

Y eso era lo que más me preocupaba.

No era bueno que ella peleara sola con los akumas. Ambos luchábamos en una sincronía perfecta y eso hacía más amena las batallas, pero hoy ella peleo sola y salió herida porque no pude presentarme.

Volví a sentir esa punzada de culpabilidad en mi pecho.

Escuche un maullido agresivo y no pude reaccionar cuando un gato color café salto hacía mi tirándonos a ambos del muro. Razonar con ellos era como tratar de razonar con una piedra, ya que actuaban dejándose guiar por sus instintos. Pero yo no era un gato, era un humano.

Chille cuando el maldito gato mordió la base de la cola, justo donde me habían mordido antes y trate de liberarme sin éxito alguno. Un poco más y estaba seguro que perdería la cola, lo peor de todo es que no sabía que consecuencias podía traerme esas mordidas en mi forma humana, esperaba que ninguna.

—¡Oye! ¡Déjalo! —Escuche que gritaban.

El gato café me soltó y corrió lejos de mi mientras yo soltaba quejidos felinos de dolor, sin poder moverme de lo adolorido que estaba. La cola me palpitaba y salía sangre a montones, no podía moverla en lo absoluto.

—Oh, pobresito…—Escuche cerca de mí. Era una voz femenina y muy conocida. Por alguna razón me trajo un poco de alivio a mi dolor. —Mira cómo te dejo.

Mire a la chica que ahora estaba agachada en frente de mí, estirando su mano con cautela hasta mi cuerpo. No me sorprendí al ver los ojos preocupados de Marinette, pero si sentí un alivio sorpresivo de saber que ella era quien me había salvado.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño —Dijo con dulzura y suavidad, sentí mi corazón latir un poco.

Maúlle de dolor cuando ella toco mi cola, pero aparto la mano de inmediato pensando que la atacaría.

—Pobre… Ven aquí, te ayudare ¿De acuerdo? —Me tomo entre sus brazos, sin importarle que estuviese manchando su camisa de sangre. —Te curaremos eso en casa.

No me había fijado que estaba en la calle de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, la familia de Marinette. Agradecí mentalmente a mis patas por haberme llevado a ese lugar y no a otro callejón oscuro en el cual me había topado con los gatos del demonio.

 _—_ _¿Tus patas? ¿Es en serio?_ —Dijo Plagg burlonamente en mi cabeza.

Joder, había olvidado que él podía escuchar mis pensamientos.

— _Sí, que no se te olvide ahora que estas con una chica. Conozco a los adolescentes hormonados como tú, así que más te vale que mantengas tu imaginación a la raya._

Me sonroje furiosamente. ¡No iba a tener pensamientos indebidos con ella! Por Dios ¡Es Marinette! ¡Es la chica más tierna y dulce que conozco! Todo en ella me provoca calidez.

 _—_ _¿Sabes que eso de "calidez" puede interpretarse de muchas formas?_

—¡Plagg! —Exclamé escandalizado y lo escuche reír con ganas. —Maldito bicho. —Refunfuñe.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Marinette preocupada. Supuse que era por mi exclamación, que para ella fue un maullido.

Maullé de forma aguda en respuesta y ella me sonrió rascándome detrás delas orejas. Suspire de satisfacción y de mi garganta broto un ronroneo que me tomo desprevenido. Escuche la risa fresca y alegre de Marinette.

—Eres muy lindo. —Dijo y me sonroje. O eso sentí, porque lo que ahora eran mis mejillas, estaban calientes.

Marinette entró a una puerta al costado de la panadería, la cual era la entrada de su casa, y se encontró de frente con su madre. La señora Sabine era increíblemente parecida a ella, se notaba a leguas que eran madre e hija y ambas eran igual de hermosas. La mirada de la madre de Marinette se posó en mí, primero con el ceño fruncido y luego con sorpresa. Se acercó a pasa rápido a nosotros hasta que quedo de frente y me arrebato de los brazos de Marinette.

—¡Dios mío! Pobresito ¿Qué le paso? —Preguntó mientras examinaba mi cola y yo temblaba tratando de aguantar el maullido de dolor que quería salir desde lo profundo de mi garganta.

—Un gato lo estaba mordiendo, lo ha dejado muy mal y me ha dado lastima dejarlo en la calle ¡Mira lo lindo que es! —Respondió Marinette.

Dijo que era lindo.

Oh.

—Tiene la cola muy lastimada, hay que curarla… Busca una toalla o algún trapo para que le sostengas la cabeza y yo le limpiare la cola para que podamos bañarlo, mañana lo llevaremos al veterinario.

Bueno, al menos me curarían, pero la parte de la toalla no me agrado mucho.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Mari.

—Sí, es para que no te muerda o nos arañe, ellos son muy inquietos cuando tienen heridas y no dejan que les revisen.

Quería decirles que yo era tranquilo, pero obviamente no me podían entender.

Escuche que Marinette iba a algún sitio y me removí entre los brazos de la señora Sabine sin saber porque no quería que ella me dejara allí y se fuera arriba, quería estar en sus brazos. Maúlle para llamar su atención y cuando ella volteó a verme, la mire a los ojos suplicantes.

—Creo que no quiere que te vayas. —Dijo la señora Sabine.

Marinette pareció enternecida y se acercó a mí para cargarme. Escuche que la señora Sabine le dijo algo, fue ella la que subió, pero no logre entender que era pues Marinette me había acurrucado en su pecho y sentí a plenitud sus atributos contra mí, ahora pequeño cuerpo. Me sonroje mucho y sentí la respiración un poco irregular, era un sitio cálido y suave, demasiado cómodo para mi cordura. Después de todo seguía siendo un hombre que jamás había estado de " _esa_ " forma con alguna chica.

— _Adrien, rayos, no quiero saber ese tipo de cosas ¡Para!_

—Mierda— murmure recordando que Plagg podía oír mis pensamientos.

— _Dios, humanos_. —Se quejó.

Luego de unos minutos, entendí porque la madre de Marinette quería tomar precauciones conmigo. La cola me dolía como los mil demonios y cada vez que me pasaban la gasa mojada con agua y alcohol, me removía tratando de librarme del fuerte agarre del señor Tom, quien había decidido ayudar cuando me vio. Y no era porque yo quisiera liberarme, quería que me curaran y sabía que debía aguantar, pero mi cuerpo de movía solo y los maullidos de dolor salían de la nada sin yo poder retenerlos.

—Calma pequeño, ya casi —Dijo Marinette tratando de calmarme. Y aunque su voz fue como una caricia para mí, el encantó se rompió cuando volvieron a pasarme la gasa por las marcas de los dientes que habían en mi cola.

—Ya está, solo hay que aplicarle la crema y vendarlo. Esperemos que no se la quite. —dijo el señor Tom.

Solloce, el dolor era mucho peor gracias al alcohol. Ardía, pero sabía que me haría bien. Con mucho cuidado, la madre de Marintte envolvió la base de mi cola en una venda y la sostuvo bien con un gancho clínico para que no se soltara. Sentí un poco más de alivio cuando el señor Tom me soltó y suspire mientras recostaba todo mi cuerpo en la mesa que habían usado para curarme. Dios. Los gatos soportaban muchas cosas en las calles cuando no tenían quienes los cuidarán y me sentí increíblemente afortunado de ser encontrado por Marinette, ahora la cola no me dolía tanto.

—Ya paso, pequeño—Susurro Marinette acariciándome detrás de las orejas.

Me deje mimar por las suaves y dulces manos de mi compañera de clases mientras un suspiro salía de mi boca seguido de un ronroneo satisfecho por las caricias. Pronto me olvide del dolor y de todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor hasta que sentí como los brazos de Marinette me cargaban. No me moví, solo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho disfrutando del lugar –porque vamos, soy hombre y su pecho es cómodo.- Cuando me di cuenta, Marinette me había depositado en un mullido cojín rosa, y fue cuando me percaté de que estábamos en su habitación. Había estado tan a gusto con sus caricias que jamás supe en que momento habiamos llegado allí.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Me pregunte, maúlle en respuesta.

 _—_ _Mimado._

Plagg.

Rodé los ojos ante la vocecita de mi kwami.

—¿Cómo está? —Escuche una voz muy aguda y diferente a la de Marinette, lo cual hizo que prestara atención y con mis orejas buscaban la fuente del sonido.

—Está mejor, ya está tranquilo. Mañana lo llevaremos al veterinario para que lo revisen—Respondió ella a la voz desconocida.

—¿Y que nombre le pondrás? —Preguntó aquella voz.

—Mmm… Mira su pelaje, y esos pequeños ojitos verdes… —Ella rió con ternura, derritiéndome por dentro.

 _—_ _Cursi._

Plagg.

—Te llamarás Chat Noir, eres igual de adorable que él. —Me dijo a mí mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

Ella pensaba que yo era adorable…

 _Oh._

Fue entonces cuando vi una pequeña criatura roja volar al lado de Marinette.

Mi corazón latió inquieto en mi pecho.

Oh, mierda.


	2. Minou en dilema

_**Desde este punto se empezara a narrar en tercera persona.**_

 _Chat Noir_ _ **–**_ Gato ** _._**

Chat Noir – Pues, el primer Chat Noir (?)

.

 ** _Marinette._**

.

Las pupilas de _Chat Noir_ se dilataron hasta que solo quedo un anillo fino y verde alrededor. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el pequeño gato se abalanzo sobre Tikki, quien grito espantada logrando reaccionar a tiempo para huir de sus garras.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante la escena, era adorable ver como _Chat Noir_ movía su cola y se impulsaba para saltar una vez más encima de Tikki. O como se escondía detrás de algún mueble para que ella no "lo viese" y salir al asecho para cazarla.

Tikki la miro con reproche por dejar que el gato la persiguiera y divertirse en el acto, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

—¡Marinette! —Se quejó ella. —¡No es divertido! ¡Va a morderme!

—Solo está jugando, Tikki —Respondió divertida.

—¡No está jugando! ¡Cree que soy una pre- ¡AH!

El gato logró capturarla entre sus patas delanteras y la retuvo entre ellas y el suelo para que no escapara. Marinette se levantó rápidamente de su sitio para ir a auxiliar a su kwami, pero para sorpresa de ambas, el minino empezó a lamerle las mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

Rió una vez más.

—Vale, está bien por hoy, _Chat Noir_. —Tomó al gato entre los brazos, alejándolo de Tikki.

—Ew —Se quejó la pequeña. —¡Me dejo llena de baba!

Soltó otra risita divertida. Le acarició las orejas a _Chat Noir_ y él le regalo un dulce ronroneo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. Miró el anillo que rodeaba su cuello, era amplio y plateado con una sobresaliente en el centro en forma de orejas. No tenía adornos, era totalmente limpio, así que era imposible saber a quién pertenecía. Estaba lo suficientemente cuidado para suponer que tenía dueño, además de que ese anillo no podía aparecer solo.

Dejó a _Chat Noir_ otra vez en el pequeño cojín que había escogido para él y este estiro cuando toco su esponjosidad. Asilo las garras en la tela dejándole varios agujeros y ronroneando, se acurrucó. Era un gatito condenadamente adorable y algunos de esos gestos le recordaban a Chat Noir. No el gato, el otro Chat Noir. Ya saben.

Marinette frunció el ceño preocupada y dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana donde las estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno. Chat Noir no había aparecido ese día en la batalla contra el akuma y era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Siempre estaba antes que ella o llegaba unos minutos luego, pero nunca había faltado. Miles de suposiciones llovieron en su mente cuando vio al gatito herido hace una hora, sintiendo un temor en su pecho tan pesado que dolía.

La noche pasó con mucha lentitud y a ella le estaba costando conciliar el sueño sin poder sacarse de la cabeza que algo le pasó a su compañero. Era una sensación muy inquietante, un presentimiento nada agradable.

Miro al gato recostado cómodamente en el cojín durmiendo en una pose de lo más extraña. Trato de contener la risa, pero era casi imposible. Suspiro con una sonrisa y miro al techo de su habitación, pensando en que sería del día siguiente, solo esperaba que su compañero estuviese bien y apareciera la próxima vez. Necesitaba quitarse ese sabor amargo de la boca.

.

 ** _Kitty Adrien._**

.

Había dormido como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y eso que solo descanso encima de un mullido cojín que Marinette había dispuesto para él, y aun así, había sido de lo más cómodo.

No recordaba la última vez que había logrado dormir toda la noche, lo cual, considerando su situación actual, debería ser extraño. Pero se sentía tan a gusto con la presencia de Marinette que simplemente se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

El olor a pan recién horneado le pico la nariz y fue despertando poco a poco. Se estiro en sacando sus garras y lanzando un bostezo felino de lo más adorable, gestos naturales en un gato. La cosa era que él no era uno. Solo que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, le salía por inercia, instinto.

Se sentó en su sitio con ganas de restregarse los ojos, pero solo logro pasarse una suave y esponjosa pata por la nariz. Los sucesos del día anterior empezaron a llegar a su mente y un pesado y cansado suspiro broto de su boca. Era un día nuevo, sí, pero eso significaba que ya en casa debían darse cuenta que estaba desaparecido.

Entonces recordó algo sumamente importante.

Marinette tenía un kwami.

Un kwami rojo.

Un kwami llamado Tikki.

Tikki.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría que lo hizo abrir los ojos con conocimiento. Era imposible no verlo, no era tan estúpido. O bueno, tal vez un poco.

Busco con cierto desespero a la chica de ojos azules, pero encontró la habitación totalmente vacía. Lanzo una maldición por lo bajo en su idioma felino y salto del cojín para explorar el territorio.

Se sentía como un idiota, estúpido. ¿Cómo no la había reconocido? ¡Si eran idénticas! Es decir, por lógica, un antifaz tan diminuto como el de ambos no podía ocultar la identidad de la persona, sobre todo si se conoce la cara. Más aún si la ves a diario. Esas máscaras debían ser mágicas, pues ella aparentemente no conocía su identidad tampoco.

— _Pues sí, vaya que eres estúpido._ —Escucho a Plagg en su cabeza— _Siempre estuvo, literalmente, detrás de ti y tu ni cuenta te habías dado. Pero tranquilo, todos los Chat Noirs han sido así de idiotas._ —

Adrien detuvo su andar en seco y frunció el ceño. —Espera ¿Dices que tú sabías que ella era Ladybug? —Escucho un bufido.

— _Tu eres imbécil ¿Cierto? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Soy un kwami, soy mágico ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué no iba a sentir la presencia de Tikki cerca de mí? Por lógica, deberías haber intuido eso._ —

Todo este tiempo, él pudo haber encontrado a Ladybug si Plagg le hubiera informado ese pequeño detalle antes. Plagg pudo haberlo ayudado a descubrir su identidad desde el principio ¡Y el muy ingrato no le había dicho nada!

— _¡Por supuesto que no te dije nada! ¿Es que crees que tenemos permitido interferir? Este trabajo tiene reglas, Adrien_ —La voz seria de Plagg le causo escalofríos. Eran muy pocas las veces que Plagg se comportaba con seriedad. — _También es prioridad la seguridad de los portadores de los miraculous. Ninguno puede saber la identidad del otro hasta que ciertas situaciones se den o alguno la descubra por accidente. Pero déjame felicitarte, tú la descubriste de la forma más absurda posible._ —Ah, allí estaba el tono burlón y perezoso de siempre.

Pero si, era cierto. Adrien nunca imagino que descubriría la identidad de Ladybug siendo un gato. Literalmente. Es decir, de todas las posibles situaciones ¿Él tuvo que descubrirla de esa manera? Y lo peor de todo es que no podía comunicarse con ella en esa forma.

Es cierto que saber la identidad de su Lady le había causado una sorpresa única, pero ahora mismo su prioridad era volver a la normalidad. Luego podría pensar con más calma el hecho de que su compañera de clases fuese Ladybug, la chica de la que se había enamorado.

— _Vaya, y yo que pensaba que ibas a estar tan idiotizado por ella que no ibas a pensar en eso._ —

Adrien rodó los ojos poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

Si bien estaba sorprendido por la noticia, y tal vez, otros esperasen que él se pusiera histérico. Pero lo curioso de todo es lo tranquilo que se sentía, como si el que ella fuese Ladybug hiciera todo más ameno, más ligero.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Sí. Eso era. Marinette era Ladybug, su Ladybug ¿Y qué? Seguía siendo la misma chica bajo el antifaz y, aunque él hubiese sido un total imbécil por no haberlo notado, saberlo ahora era realmente refrescante.

— _Ahg._

Plagg hizo un sonido de asco en su mente y él no pudo evitar reír, pues sabía que su kwami conocía a la perfección los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento.

Unos pasos pesados y apresurados se dirigieron con rapidez hasta la zona en la que él se encontraba. Cuando alzó su mirada verdosa, vio a Marinette tomar su mochila apurada y su pequeño bolsito donde la pequeña kwami rápidamente se escondió.

—Bien, todo listo. Ahora tú —Lo tomo en brazos como suma delicadeza —Es hora de ir al veterinario.

Si él hubiese estado en su forma humana, hubiese palidecido. Conocía muy bien los métodos de los veterinarios para tratar animales y ya podía imaginar la aguja colosal que usarían para él. Adrien se removió inquieto en los brazos de Marinette y chilló asustado. No quería ir al médico de animales por nada del mundo. Los cuidados que la familia de la muchacha le había dado habían sido muy eficaces, ya no le dolía la cola y ni recordaba que Marinette había planeado llevarlo a revisar de no ser porque justamente eso era lo que hacía.

—¡Calma, gatito! —Le dijo ella tratando de ser suave y retenerlo en sus brazos, pero él se removía tanto que era casi imposible. — _¡Chat Noir!_

Casi como si esas fueran palabras mágicas, él detuvo su berrinche y se quedó quieto en sus brazos mirándola a los ojos fijamente. La sonrisa de Marinette se extendió con ternura en su rostro y lo acaricio detrás delas orejas por ser un buen gato y obedecerle. Bajó con él en brazos aun mimándolo. Su madre lo esperaba con una manta para enrollarlo y que no llenara de pelos la ropa de la chica. Marinette lo envolvió con sumo cuidado y él se acurruco ronroneando, disfrutando de la suavidad de la tela.

A veces pensaba que hacían cosas para drogarlo, porque algunas cosas le salían sin que él quisiera hacerlas. Era como si su instinto actuara por sí solo, así como la noche anterior persiguió a la kwami de su compañera por toda la habitación. Él había querido detenerse, pero le fue imposible hasta que Marinette lo tomo en brazos.

No supo cuando habían salido a la calle, pero tampoco le importaba realmente. El olor de Marinette era sutil y agradable, como una droga que lo mantenía tranquilo cuando ella lo cargaba, un olor que se le hizo muy familiar.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que era el mismo olor que Ladybug desprendía.

Otra vez se reprochó por ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta de que ella estaba tan cerca de él. Era tan ilógico e incomprensible. Miro a Marinette mientras caminaban y alzo una pata sin ser consciente hasta posarla en su carita. Ella lo miro con sorpresa y luego le dedico una de las sonrisas más dulces que había visto, casi derritiéndose por dentro. Todo su cuepro reaccionaba a ella por instinto y en ese momento deseo ser humano para poder estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Un pensamiento descarado que no lo inmuto ni un segundo, ella provocaba todo tipo de cosas en él.

Le acaricio la mejilla con la pata, deseando que ella sintiese su caricia de otra forma. No dejaba de mirarla, queriendo decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que ella no lo entendería, no podía.

Marinette apartó la mirada del minino cuando llegaron un edificio veterinario y entro sin miramientos. Dentro, habían varias personas con animales cerca de ellos o sentados en sus regazos. Adrien se removió inquieto ante las miradas nada amistosas que algunos caninos le dedicaban y las fijas y serias de otros felinos. Marinette lo acaricio, calmando su ansiedad por unos segundos. Se acercaron a la recepcionista que los recibió con una sonrisa cordial. Ella dio los datos del minino y espero hasta que su turno llegase, pero Adrien no podía estar quieto en su sitio con tantas miradas posadas en él.

—Hey, gatito. —Una voz ronroneante le llamo desde un estante. Una gata de pelaje amarillo y blanco meneaba su cola mientras le dedicaba una mirada de lo más coqueta. —Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Adrien no respondió e hizo como si no la hubiese escuchando, pero ella no se dejó amedrentar por esa actitud. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como ella saltaba y caminaba con gracia hasta sentarse en el asiento libre al lado de Marinette. Se removió incomodo en su sitio y se aferró a la manta lo más que pudo, pues la mirada que la gata le estaba dando no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Cómo te llamas, guapo? —Ronroneo la gata. —Yo soy Clara.

Adrien la miro de reojo sin saber si responder, no quería ser maleducado ni con los animales, pero si vieran la forma en la que la gata lo veía, entenderían porque no quería ni regresarle la mirada.

— _Chat Noir_ —Respondió en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase, pero aunque lo hubiese murmurado, ella lo habría entendido.

—Típico—Se burló ella.

—Lo sé—Sonrió él dándole una mirada a Marinette. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y lo acaricio, mimándolo.

—Y dime gatito —Ronroneo —¿Te gustaría…

—Clara.

Otra voz femenina se escuchó casi como si estuviese regañando a la gata coqueta. Adrien busco con la mirada y vio a una gata totalmente blanca con unos lindos ojos verdes. En su cuello llevaba una gargantilla con una gema azulada que parecía un ojo de dragón.

—Eclair —Bufó la otra felina.

—Él está mal herido—hizo un ademan con su cabeza, señalando su cola herida —¿Crees que tendrá ánimos de _montarte_ en ese estado?

Adrien se atraganto con su saliva y se removió inquieto. Todo su pequeño rostro se tornó un poco rojo. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ya decía él que esa gata no iba con buenas intenciones.

No escucho la conversación que las dos gatas mantuvieron, pero la guerra de miradas que tenían decía mucho más que cualquier palabras. Al final, la gata amarilla dio media vuelta y salto de su sitio yendo directo a otro gato un poco alejado de ellos que también paseaba libre por la sala veterinaria. Sintió un escalofrió junto con unas nauseas increíbles de tan solo imaginarse a sí mismo con otro animal.

Eso era zoofilia. No, gracias.

—¿Estas bien? —La otra voz, la gata blanca lo miraba casi burlesca. —Sé que las hembras podemos ser un poco efusivas, pero tu reacción es la más cómica que he visto en mi vida.

Adrien intento ignorarla lo más que pudo, pero la mirada insistente de la gata lo ponía nervioso de una manera no buena. Lo odiaba.

—No tienes que tenerme miedo, no vengo a pedirte que tenga…

—¡Alto! —Exclamó escandalizado. La gata blanca soltó una carcajada que atrajo las miradas de los presentes, tanto humanos como animales, pero ella no dejo de reír.

—¡Hubieras visto tú cara! ¡Cielos! —Una vez que se calmó, se sentó haciendo que su cola rodease su cuerpo y miro divertida a Adrien. —Tranquilo, no muerdo. Solo quería ayudar, te veías en un aprieto.

Adrien la miro a los ojos frunciendo el ceño y con las mejillas encendidas. Ella claramente se estaba burlando de él. Pero vamos, no es muy agradable saber que un animal quiera hacer "cosas" contigo.

Marinette acarició su cabeza distraídamente haciendo que cualquier pensamiento coherente se fuera de su mente y suspiro de puro gusto. La joven parecía ajena a toda la escena que se había formado segundos antes entre él y las dos gatas.

—Gracias —Respondió luego de varios minutos.

La felina no se había movido de allí, simplemente estaba recostada en ese mismo sitio. Alzo las orejas al oír el agradecimiento y simplemente le sonrió. Adrien se preguntaba si el hecho de que él reconociera esos gestos, era porque en ese momento era un gato también.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Cuando el nombre de Marinette resonó en la habitación, Adrien se sintió inquieto. No quería entrar allí.

—Ya verás cómo te sientes mejor, _Chat Noir_

Llevándolo en brazos, se levantó de su asiento mientras él gruñía tratando de librarse, en vano.

Sintió como la sangre se iba de su cuerpo cuando traspaso las puertas del consultorio.

…

..

.

 _ **-risitas-**_ _ **Es gracioso ver como todos pensaban que dejaría la historia botada.**_

 _ **Que va, solo me ha sido difícil pensar un poco el desarrollo de la historia.**_

 _ **Decidí "meter" a Eclair, un personaje que originalmente es un dragón (mío, naturalmente) solamente por su nombre. Para los que no sepan, pues, les dejo de tarea saber que significa (?)**_

 _ **Tardaré un poco en actualizar debido a que está historia no tiene una planificación concreta, simplemente escribí la idea del primer capítulo, pero dejarlo como one-shot se me hizo un poco cruel, porque hasta yo quería saber cómo continuaba(?). Si ustedes tienen alguna idea para un capitulo, díganla y yo me encargaré de desarrollarlo.**_

 _ **Ya tengo escrito una cuarta parte del capítulo 3, sean un poco pacientes.**_

 _ **Perdonen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, si ven alguna no duden en decirme. ¡Tengan un feliz día/tarde/noche!**_

 _ **Cierto, una pregunta ¿Prefieren la narración en primera o en tercera persona? Puedo adaptarme a ambas lo suficiente para hacer una escritura medianamente buena, ustedes eligen.**_


	3. Minou en verguenza

_**Capitulo 3 - No estoy seguro de si esto es mala suerte.**_

 _ **-Deja de ser pervertido, Joder.**_

 _ **-Perdón.**_

.

— _¡Jamás olvidaré ese momento! ¡Créeme!_ —Parecía que Plagg estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire de tanto reír. Pero era imposible, el condenado podía reír lo que quisiera porque estaba en su mente. — _Si no te hubiese puesto a gritar y moverte, no te hubiesen inyectado ¡Ay! ¡Fue demasiado bueno! ¡Y lo demás! ¡Tú cara cuando Marinette vio "eso"!_

Aun se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de ver su expresión ¡Si estaba en su mente!

Adrien estaba recostado con el ceño fruncido en el cojín que ahora era su cama. Había sido la peor experiencia que había tenido en su vida, aquello había sido algo muy traumático para él. Y bueno, realmente para cualquiera lo hubiese sido.

Recordar la sesión era vergonzoso, quería olvidar el tamaño de la aguja que habían usado y el sitio donde se la clavaron. Estaba tan drogado que no se podía mover de su sitio, la anestesia era un poco fuerte. Aunque el problema como tal no había sido ese, sino más bien las manos de la veterinaria en sus partes nobles, eso era lo traumático. Adrien había tenido reacciones que no le agradaron para nada y lo dejaron en vergüenza frente a Marinette. Ella se había preocupado al ver ciertas partes de él cuando lo examinaban, pero la doctora le había dicho que era algo normal en los machos. Pero, rayos, que él no era un animal.

Desde ese momento, la risa de Plagg no se había apagado y lo había acompañado hasta ahora.

Estaba que se pegaba un tiro, o se lanzaba de una terraza con tal de acallar sus burlas. Diablos, era tan jodidamente vergonzoso. Marinette jamás debía enterarse que él era Chat Noir. Definitivamente. Nunca.

— _Eres un idiota_ —Dijo Plagg más calmado. — _Hablando de eso ¿No deberías intentar comunicarte con ella de alguna forma? Quizá pueda ayudarnos ¿No te parece?_

Adrien gruño algo inentendible debido a que incluso su lengua se sentía dormida y no pudo contestarle, pero sus pensamientos fueron suficiente respuesta para su kwami. Plagg volvió a reír de gusto, divirtiéndose a costa de su portador.

— _Necesitamos ayuda, de todos modos_ —Dijo divertido— _Aunque esto sea un ciclo, debemos buscar la forma de revertirlo lo más pronto posible, no es bueno que Ladybug pelee sola y mucho menos en el estado de Tikki._

Él también había pensado en eso y le preocupaba que un akuma apareciera estando él en esa forma. Rogaba que fuera una de esas semanas en las que no debían preocuparse por algún enemigo, ni Hawkmoth, ya que él no podía hacer nada si se presentaba la oportunidad y la impotencia lo invadía.

La risa de Plagg volvió a cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos y sus burlas no se hicieron esperar, haciéndolo resoplar internamente. Ahora se reía de la hembra que quería violarlo, perfecto.

— _¡Es que es inevitable! ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ver tú cara!_

Sí, realmente lo imaginada.

Esperen ¿No había visto su expresión cuando…? Bueno ¿Quién lo entiende?

…

..

.

Se había quedado dormido de estar tanto tiempo quieto en un solo sitio sin poder moverse con libertad a causa de la anestesia. Cuando despertó, ya era muy tarde.

Se estiró felinamente para quitar cualquier sensación desagradable de sus extremidades y se sentó, mirando con pereza a su alrededor. Le pareció extraño reconocer la habitación de Marinette como un sitio habitual, ya que solo había pasado una noche con ella.

— _Eso se puede mal pensar._

Adrien puso una cara de fastidio al escuchar a Plagg, pero gracias a sus palabras le fue inevitable pensar en Marinette con poca ropa. Maldijo por lo bajo a su kwami que se burlaba de él.

— _Adolescentes._

La puerta se abrió y Adrien casi siente que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. La vida era realmente irónica a veces. ¿Cuántas veces imaginabas algo y tenías la oportunidad de verlo en el mismo instante? Porque si, Marinette estaba paseándose por la habitación… en toalla.

Ella tarareaba una canción que no reconoció mientras aparentemente buscaba algo. Aunque el quisiera, no podía apartar la mirada de la piel expuesta de sus piernas, la toalla se le antojó de lo más diminuta. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sus hormonas adolescentes le incitaban a querer ver más allá. Se atragantó con su saliva cuando ella hizo el amago de quitarse la toalla, pero su parte de caballero le impidió ver más, así que le dio la espalda con las mejillas completamente rojas y la respiración acelerada.

— _Muchacho, tú realmente tienes problemas, me preocupas._ —Plagg hacía sonidos de asco en su mente — _¡Ew! ¡Por favor, para! No quiero saber tus fantasías sexuales, carajo._

Se llevó una pata a la nariz sintiéndola repentinamente húmeda. Sentía a morir, Plagg iba a molestarlo de por vida por todo lo que ha visto en sus pensamientos.

—Mierda.

Se llevó ambas patas delanteras a la nariz cuando notó que sangraba. Tenía la típica hemorragia nasal pervertida. Ahora se sentía como un depravado.

— _Y cuando se enteré que tú eres Chat Noir, creo que mínimo te castrara._

Como anhelaba encerrar a su kwami en una bolsa y dejarlo sin queso una semana. Pero en cambio a eso, Plagg se burlaba con todo la facilidad del mundo de él.

—¿ _Chat Noir?_ —El pequeño cuerpo de Tikki apareció de repente en su campo visual, sobresaltándolo y acallando repentinamente las risitas de Plagg. —¡Marinette! ¡Le está sangrando la nariz! —Exclamó escandalizada.

Los pasos pesados y rápidos no se hicieron esperar y la figura de Marinette apareció delante de él con un semblante preocupado. Adrien abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio sus bien formados pechos sin nada y su abdomen plano… Lo único que la cubría eran unas pequeñas braguitas blancas de seda y encaje.

Marinette era realmente hermosa.

—¿ _Chat Noir? ¿_ Estás bien, gatito? — Le preguntó apartando sus patas de su nariz. —¡Cielo santo! ¡está sangrando mucho! ¡Mamá!

La mente de Adrien se estaba nublando, ya ni podía escuchar la voz de Plagg burlándose de él, si es que lo estaba haciendo. No podía apartar la mirada de ese sitio. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y jadeo, hasta que no logró más y se desmayó de tanta vergüenza.

Bueno, no se desmayó, pero si sintió su cabeza freírse de vergüenza.

…

..

.

El día siguiente, Marinette se alistaba para ir a la escuela. Entre tanto jaleo, Adrien empezó a caminar nervioso por toda la habitación sin saber qué hacer, pues no sabía cómo explicar su ausencia en la escuela.

Era irónico que se preocupara más por la escuela que por lo que pudiese pensar su padre. Ya se imaginaba contratando miles de detectives y moviendo a la policía para encontrarlo. Maldita sea.

Olviden eso de que estaba más preocupado por la escuela.

Marinette se despidió de él, y solo se quedó ahí, mirando nerviosamente la puerta blanca de la habitación.

Plagg había permanecido extrañamente callado desde su patético ataque pervertido del día anterior. Siquiera lo había sentido y, aunque eso no le preocupaba realmente, si se sentía un poco solo sin oír…

— _¿Ya tan rápido me extrañas? No creí que fueras un quejica._

Retiro lo dicho.

Adrien bufó mirando a otro lado. Pero justo cuando iba a responder su comentario, su vista se posó sobre lo que sería su salvación.

La computadora de Marinette fue como un oasis en medio del desierto. Y no, no exagero cuando lo digo. Era un gato, si, pero sus patas eran lo suficientemente pequeñas para que encajaran en las teclas para lograr escribir algo. Sin embargo ¿Qué excusa iba a poner? ¿A quién le mandaría el correo? Además, si lo mandaba, podrían rastrear la dirección IP de Marinette y podría meterla en problemas, sabía bien que Natalie era paranoica a veces con respecto a él e iba a mover cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo.

Suspiro casi como si estuviese cansado de todo y todos y se pasó una pata por la cara, intentando contener su frustración. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba urgentemente, no podía quedarse simplemente de brazos cruzados a esperar que el ciclo pasara.

— _Técnicamente, eso es lo que debes hacer_ —Dijo Plagg — _Ahora mismo en tu estado, eres demasiado vulnerable. Ya te dije que los humanos pueden ser crueles con los animales, no todos son como Marinette y pueden llegar a patearte, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí y esperés o intentes comunicarte con ella para que te ayude._

¿Y que se entere que le vio los pechos? No, lo castra.

La imagen de Marinette es una de las cosas que jamás iba a olvidar, ella era toda una obra de arte. Sus pechos eran firmes y sus pezones ligeramente oscuros, estaban arrugados por el frío luego del baño. Su piel era inmaculada, blanca y sin duda debía ser muy suave. Cerró los ojos y suspiró entrecortadamente ¿Por qué tuvo que verla así? No podía imaginar qué hubiese pasado si ella hubiese estado completamente desnuda, si estuviera en su forma original, probablemente hubiese tenido una erección.

— _¡La que…! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Adrien! En serio es asqueroso, deja de ser tan pervertido. Joder._

Adrien tuvo la delicadeza de avergonzarse al recordar que Plagg podía ver lo que pensaba, pero no estaba arrepentido de sus pensamientos pecaminosos… Aunque quizá debería estarlo un poco.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todas las imágenes y tratar de impedir que Plagg las viera -tarde, pues el sonido de asco que Plagg emitía y los constantes regaños sobre lo pervertido que era le decían que ya había visto todo- y concentrar toda su mente a buscar una solución. Debía volver a ser Adrien rápido o iba a volverse loco.

 _¡Buh! ¿Cómo están? Ya se que paso mucho tiempo, soy un asco actualizando, eso ya debieron haberlo notado ahahaha :v_

Denme más ideas chicas, venga. Ah, para la que recomendó que Adrien se bañara con Marinette… Pues, eso es imposible, las medidas de salubridad me lo impidien. Y si, ya se que esto es un fic, pero el pelo de gato puede llegar a dar toxoplasmosis, So…

Aviso que el fic no será muy largo, quizá tenga uno capítulos más, no soy de fics largos porque si me pongo a hacer uno largo, no lo termino :'v Tratare de actualizar la próxima semana, y si no, espérenme dos semanas más, pero esta vez si que no tardaré tanto, o eso espero XD

Saludos~


	4. Minou ¿En lujuria? ¿Qué rayos?

_**Cómo ya saben, ML no me pertenece, solo es un aporte más a este maravillos fandom.**_

 _ **Ah, y ayuden al pobre Kitty Adrien, realmente tiene problemas con gatas en celo. Es tan atractivo incluso siendo un lindo minimo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Padres neuróticos. Gatas lujuriosas. Plagg olvidadizo.**_

 _ **Bueno. Esto esta peor que antes. Ayuda.**_

 _ **.**_

Los pasos pesados de Marinette, sobresaltaron a kitty Adrien, quien alzó las orejas y la cabeza de golpe. Marinette llego a su habitación con una expresión de pánico en su rostro seguida de una Alya tratando de calmarla. No podía entender que decían porque hablaban demasiado rápido, pero si capto las palabras suficientes para saber de que hablaban.

Adrien

Desaparición

Gabriel Agreste.

Bueno, por lo menos ya se sabía que estaba desaparecido.

La noticia no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Su padre controlaba su horario y el hecho de que ese día el Gorila no lo estuviese acompañando porque era una de sus salidas habituales a solas, iba a ponerlo más histérico que de costumbre. De hecho, era muy posible que su libertad fuese restringida por completo cuando volviera.

Suspiro.

Aquello iba a ser espantoso. No sabía que le diría a su padre cuando apareciera de la nada e ileso. Bueno, suponiendo que no tuviera otro accidente como el de la noche en la que quedo atrapado en el cuerpo de un minino.

—¡Estoy preocupadísima, Alya! — Exclamo una Marinette histérica. —¿Y si lo secuestraron? ¿Y si le pasó algo malo? ¡No quiero ni pensar!

—Cálmate, Marinette — Alya la tomó por los hombros detenerla de hacer un agujero en el suelo. —Se que la situación es preocupante, pero no ganarás nada con estar toda angustiada.

Marinette bajó los hombros en un suspiro y pareció tan devastada que a Adrien se le encogió el corazón. No sabía que Marinette lo apreciara tanto como para ponerse así por su supuesta desaparición. Sintió algo cálido en su interior respecto a eso que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella era Ladybug,

—Tienes razón. Es solo que tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado. Solo espero que este bien y no este herido. — A Marinette se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas no derramadas. —Tengo miedo, Alya.

—Oh, Mari —Alya la abrazó y acaricio su cabeza con ternura. — No te preocupes, estoy segura que él esta bien. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca. Además —La separó de ella y le sonrío con entusiasmo — Su padre es Gabriel Agreste, ten por seguro que ese hombre neurótico va a mover cielo y tierra para encontrar a su hijo, aparecerá antes de que te des cuenta.

Marinette suspiro y asintió con la cabeza para luego dedicarle a Alya una pequeña sonrisa. Ella sabía que tenía razón, pero Adrien era demasiado especial para ella como para no preocuparse.

Sintió el roce de un cálido cuerpo en sus piernas y vio a su gatito negro frotarse contra ella y mirarla con esos lindos ojos verdes que le recordaban tanto a Chat Noir. Recogió al gato entre sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón oprimido por culpa de dos hombres importantes en su vida que estaban desparecidos. Adrien frotó su cabeza contra la barbilla de Marinette para tratar de consolarla, sintiéndose tan natural darle cariño de esa forma. Supuso que se debía a que era un felino en ese momento.

—¿Y ese gato? — Preguntó Alya. Por un instante, el minino se había olvidado de que ella estaba ahí solo por concentrarse en el calor de Marinette.

— Es un gatito que encontré hace dos días, tenía la cola herida porque otro gato lo mordió, creo —Ella acaricio el mentón del felino y este ronroneo. — Termine llamándolo _Chat Nori_ , porque, míralo, negro de ojos verdes.

Alya sonrió divertida y acaricio la cabeza el pequeño —No sabía que te gustaba tanto Chat Noir.

Marinette rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. —Cállate, Alya.

…

..

.

Adrien comía felizmente un croissant que Marinette le había traído de la panadería. No sabía cuanta hambre tenía hasta que ella se lo entrego. Había escuchado vagamente una disculpa de ella mientras colocaba un plato delante de él. Luego ella se había sentado en su escritorio mientras trazaba con su lápiz. Estaba tan concentrado comiendo, que no se percató de los sollozos de la chica.

Alzó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendido y la miro. Sus hombros se estremecían al llorar y tenía la cabeza oculta entre sus hombros. Adrien sintió un estremecimiento en su pequeño cuerpo y salto al escritorio. Se colocó delante de ella y la busco con su cabeza hasta frotarse con su mejilla. Ella alzó la vista con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y ruborizadas. El pequeño minino la miro a los ojos y ella no pudo apartar su mirada.

— Tranquila, Marinette —La voz de Tikki apareció de repente, abrazando la mejilla de su portadora —Estará bien.

Ella abrazó a Tikki con su mano. Adrien solo movía la cola inconscientemente con una mirada triste, deseando quitar esas lágrimas, pero no podía en su estado actual. Bajo del escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana para ver a París a traves de ella.

—Plagg… ¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto?

— _Ya te lo dije, muchacho._ —Respondió el kwami desde su mente. Su tono no era el burlon de siempre — _Eso depende del portador del miraculous. No tengo control sobre ello. Depende únicamente de ti._

—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? No puedo desaparecer más tiempo. Marinette esta tan angustiada que…

Plagg no respondió, porque aunque sentía deseos de burlarse de él, sabía que la situación se complicaría si duraba mucho tiempo como un gato.

…

..

.

—Señor, la policía no ha conseguido nada relevante. Parece como si se hubiese desvanecido.

Gabriel miraba fijamente el retrato de su esposa mientras escuchaba a Natalie hablar. Puso una mano en su pecho, en la zona de su corazón y apretó. La situación era demasiado parecida, pero a la vez, imposible. No quería imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo. Acarició el broche que llevaba escondido dentro del traje y cerro los ojos.

—Haz que sigan buscando. Y Nathalie, si es necesario, haz que vayan a los barrios bajos. Donde sea. Mi hijo tiene que ser encontrado.

—Si señor.

Haciendo una reverencia, la mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su cuerpo de puro temor. Preocupada por el chico.

Gabriel tomo el portarretrato que había en su escritorio y lo acaricio, la sonrisa de Adrien era radiante ahí, cuando todos eran felices.

—Te encontraré, hijo. Lo prometo.

…

..

.

Adrien saltó a la barandilla del balcón y luego a la terraza de al lado. Era mucho más ágil que un gato normal, pero no por ello no se iba con cuidado. Notó la mirada de otro macho a su costado y trago duro. No lo miro de vuelta, simplemente siguió su camino, pero podía sentir las miradas felinas detrás de él. No quería problemas, no después de lo pasado el primer día. Su cola dolía como el demonio y era un buen recordatorio para mantenerse alejado de otros gatos.

No sabía que podía hacer, pero necesitaba salir de la casa de Marinette un rato. Aprovechó que ella había dejado la escotilla abierta de la terraza y estaba ayudando a sus padres en la panadería.

El día era cálido y su pelaje se sentía bastante bien. Saltó con agilidad hasta caer en techo bajo que le dio acceso a un muro donde camino hasta caer en el suelo. Mirando a los lados, busco el mejor camino al parque.

Un ronroneo coqueto le hizo detenerse. Con miedo a voltearse, siguió su camino rápidamente, pero juraba que podía escuchar sonidos siseantes detrás de él.

—Minino

Adrien sintió otro escalofrío. Se volteo, con la cara morada del susto. Se arrepintió en seguida, porque detrás de él había por lo menos diez gatas en celo. Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma.

—¡Oh, pero si es tan sexy!

—Yo lo quiero para mi.

—De eso nada, quiero que ese monumento felino sea mío.

—Pues tarde, porque te aseguro que él y yo nos divertiremos mucho.

…Bueno. No se esperaba eso. Sin duda estaban en celo. Mucho celo. Y cuando ellas empezaron a acercarse, el corrió todo lo que sus patas podían darle. Escucho chillidos excitados detrás de él, pero no se detuvo ni un segundo.

Se adentro a la parte de arbustos del parque, intentando evitarlas en vano, pero ellas no se rendían. Demonios, casi se sentía como Adrien, era la misma situación cuando se encontraba con alguna oleada de fans lujuriosas. Incluso una vez estuvieron a punto de dejarlo medio desnudo en la calle, de no ser por el Gorila no sabía que hubiera hecho. No podía creer que las hembras de todas las especies fueran así.

— _Tienes suerte chico. No sabes lo que daría otro macho por estar en tus patas_ —Se burló Plagg en su mente.

—¡No es momento de jugar, Plagg! ¡Esas gatas van a violarme!

— _No creo que realmente te importe_ —Se carcajeo.

—¡AAAHG! ¡¿Por qué no me sorprender!? —Gruñó él.

Se ocultó detrás de un árbol, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Los gatos poseían buen olfato como todo animal y una muy buena audición. Podía oler la lujuria felina y no era algo que le agradará. Hizo una mueca cuando las escucho más cerca.

—Hey.

Adrien se paralizó. Juraría que le habían hablado a él. Miró a los lados esperando ver a una de las gatas psicópatas lujuriosas.

— _Chat Noir._ Aquí arriba.

Adrien miró arriba y vio a la misma gata blanca del veterinario recargada perezosamente en una rama. Ella lo miraba con diversión mientras meneaba su cola.

—Veo que eres popular. Eso es lo malo de ser macho en agosto. Las hembras se vuelven locas. —Comentó la felina como si estuviese hablando del clima. —Te recomiendo que subas aquí, están muy cerca. El viento esta a tu favor, no podrán olerte.

Desconfiado, Adren la miro, pero no vio la misma loca excitación que en las otras gatas, solo serenidad y una diversión palpable. Cuando las escuchó más cerca, no dudo en clavar sus garras en el árbol y escalar como si hubiese nacido para ello. Llego hasta ella muy pegado del tronco más grande y escucho a la ola de gatas salvajes pasar debajo de la rama. Sintió un escalofrío de temor al escuchar las obscenidades que salía de sus bocas sobre lo que iban a hacerle. ¡Esas gatas estaban locas!

Suspiro más tranquilo cuando estuvieron muy lejos y volteo a ver a Eclair. Ella se lamía su pata derecha con los ojos cerrados y luego se la pasaba por la cabeza. Se bañaba, intuyó.

— Gracias. —Le dijo él.

—De nada — Respondió ella sin dejar de lamerse. —Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, no es buena idea pasear por estos sitios en esta temporada —Alzó sus ojos verdes a él y sonrió. Adrien todavía no podía entender como era capaz de distinguir esa sonrisa gatuna. —Y por lo que veo, no eres de esos gatos que les gusta la atención de las hembras.

Adrien bufó ¿Qué si le gustaba? Obviamente. Ni que estuviera loco. ¡Eran animales, maldita sea!

— _Tú también lo eres ahora. Deberías probar, así te quitas la calentura que te dio por cierta chica de nombre que comienza por M_

—¡Maldita sea, Plagg! — Gritó ya frustrado. Eclair lo miro con una ceja alzaba.

Un momento ¿Cómo diablos podía alzar una ceja?

Eclair se levantó y camino hasta él con una gracia felina que no había visto en otras gatas. De hecho, ella no se parecía a ningún otro gato normal.

—¿A dónde ibas? Puedo ayudarte a llegar sin tener que toparte con otras hembras — Ella se sentó sobre sus patas traseras.

Adrien miró el parque sin saber muy bien donde ir. Quería visitar la mansión, ver a su padre, a Nathalie. Quería ver a Nino, decirle que estaba bien, pero todo eso era imposible. Suspiro bajando las orejas e imito la posición de ella. Negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba con ojos tristes.

—No creo que pueda ir a donde quiero, pero gracias por intentar ayudarme. Me has salvado la vida dos veces. En serio, ustedes dan miedo.

Ella volvió a sonreír y ladeo la cabeza — Te dije, eres un gato diferente. Además, se que es difícil andar en cuatro patas luego de estar acostumbrado ir en dos. —Él alzó la cabeza bruscamente, viéndola con los ojos como platos. La sonrisa de Eclair se ensancho. —Te diré un secreto, gato. Se lo que eres y se lo que paso. Ser un animal tiene sus ventajas.

—¿Cómo demonios…?

—Eso no importa ahora —Ella agitó la pata restándole importancia. —Estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero debes ser paciente ¿Bien? Es mejor que regreses a donde sea que te estés quedando, con esa chica — Dijo recordando la niña que lo llevó al veterinario. Se levanto y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a irse.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Adrien — ¡No puedes irte así como así! ¿¡Cómo es posible…!?

—Un consejo, _Chat Noir._ — Ella le miro por encima de su lomo y sonrió. —Solo descansa.

Y saltó de la rama. Adrien quiso detenerla, pero la desgraciada se movía rápido.

— _Vaya_ — Dijo Plagg concentrado — _Eso fue inesperado._

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó mirando el sitio donde se había ido —No es una gata normal, Plagg, ese collar que tiene también es muy extraño y…

— _No lo se, Adrien_ — Él casi pudo imaginar a Plagg encogiéndose de hombros — _Pero ella tiene razón, recordé que la forma más rápida de que pase este ciclo, es simplemente descansando. Todo empezó porque estaba agotado, en primer lugar._

Adrien frunció el ceño —¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— _Lo olvide._

* * *

 _ **Vale, lo admitó. Esta vez me he pasado de irresponsable.**_

 _ **Verán, no tenía internet, la computadora se me había dañado y, aunque ya hace tiempo que la había arreglado, me había olvidado de escribir por situaciones personales y politicas (Vivo en Venezuela, si saben algo, podrán hacerse una idea de mis problemas)**_

 _ **¡Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeero! Aquí está otro capítulo. No quede satisfecha, pero por lo menos pude escribir algo. Cuando termine el fic, que no será largo, lo aseguro, lo editré y podrén en orden algunas cosas. También tengo algunos Oneshot que me surgieron por ahí en alguna parte.**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo, este es un poco más serio que los demás, pero en el próximo si habrá un poco más de humor, ya verán porque.**_

 _ **Me despido, chicos ¡disfrutenlo!**_


	5. Minou en más problemas

**_Quiero empezar con esta nota el capítulo._**

 ** _Una persona en los comentarios me dijo que la "temática" de mi fic esta usada en Wattpad y que puede ser una "copia". No, no es que dijera que es una copia, sino que podría llegar a ser una. Bueno, no quiero leer el fic del que me hablo porque prefiero hacerlo cuando termine con el mío, pero con la sinopsis de ese fic ya supe que es imposible que pueda ser una copia del mío ¿Saben por qué? El desarrollo va a ambos extremos y no se parecen en nada._**

 ** _Busquenlo en Wattpad como "El gato de Marinette" Si gustan leerlo._**

 ** _En primer lugar, revisando las fechas. Esté fic lo publique yo primero, pero no quiere decir que la idea de Adrien gato haya sido únicamente mía. Si revisan en internet, hay muchas imágenes de Chat Noir siendo un gato por diversas razones. La "temática" no tiene nada de original, fue una idea que me vino después de releer un libro llamado "Lo que todo gato quiere" que lo recomiendo de corazón, pueden encontrarlo en wattpad si gustan. Esa idea si es original, se los aseguro._**

 ** _En segundo lugar. ¿Qué tiene de malo la misma "temática"? El desarrollo es muy distinto, sobre todo con la integración de mi propio personaje "Eclair" que será un personaje añadido solo para diversión y para fastidiar a Adrien. Si van a Fanfiction, muchos fic tiene una "temática" igual, pero con un desarrollo distinto ¿Chat Noir akumatizado? Checado ¿Marinette akumatizada?Uff Checado ¿Adrien descubriendo a Marinette o viceversa? Más que checado. ¿Pero saben? ¡No se parecen! Me siento insultada por lo que dijo la persona aunque no haya sido su intención. No estoy molesta, solo quería aclarar este punto._**

 ** _OJO. Mi intención no es insultar ni mucho menos. Me disculpo si llegado hasta aquí, te sientes insultado a agredido. No quiero que comenten nada sobre esto, mi intención es que los que me leen, sepan lo que pienso al respecto. Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, empecemos con Feline Problems._**

* * *

 ** _Medio Gato. Medio Humano._**

— ** _Plagg tiene la culpa._**

— ** _Silencio, kitty._**

* * *

Marinette despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Aun estaba algo oscuro, pero el cielo empezaba a aclararse poco a poco. Miro la hora en su reloj digital, apenas iban a ser las 6 am. Se sentó en la cama y se estiro para luego restregarse los ojos. Otro bostezo más y llevo sus pies al suelo. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo que no debería sentir y llevo sus pies a la cama de nuevo, asustada. Se asomó un poco para ver que era. Perdió todo el color de rostro cuando vio un pie desnudo que sobre salía debajo de la cama.

No grito, no se atrevía a gritar, pero para estar segura de que era un pie, con sus dedo incide empezó a pokearlo. El pie se metió rápidamente y ella soltó un grito y se hecho hacía atrás, cayendo de espaldas. Miró al techo confundida, con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama.

Escucho una maldición debajo de la cama y luego esta estremecerse. Una sombra se alzó del otro lado de la cama, pero no podía distinguirla bien ¡¿Un pervertido!? Marinette se hecho hacía atrás y gritó de nuevo. La sombra de movió con una rapidez inhumana. Corrió hasta el interruptor y lo encendió. Un cuerpo muy desnudo y muy masculino estaba de espalda a ella, acuclillado en el suelo mientras movía la cabeza frenéticamente. Ella volvió a gritar y tomo lo primero que encontró –un cojín, de mucha ayuda por cierto- y lo lanzó cunado el extraño se volteó, golpeando justo en la cara.

—¡Desgraciado! — Gritó tan fuerte que se preguntó como sus padres no había salido de la nada —¡Pervertido! ¡Violador! ¡¿Quién eres!? ¿¡Como entraste!? ¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡Mejor! ¡A Ladybug! ¡Tikki!

Mientras gritaba, lanzaba lo primero que encontraba. Zapatos. Cajas. Borradores. Incluso estuvo a punto de lanzar su despertador, pero la voz del desconocido la distrajo.

—¡Mari, Mari! ¡Espera! —Gritó el desconocido encogido con una pierna al aire. —¡Soy yo! ¡Por Dios! ¡ _Chat Noir!_

Marinette se detuvo y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a ese que decía ser Chat Noir. No pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, notando que él seguía muy desnudo.

Los colores le subieron a la cara, pero antes de reaccionar y tapar sus ojos, vio algo negro moverse detrás de él.

Una cola de gato.

Miro incrédula la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Alzó la mirada a su cabeza y ahí posaban unas orejas.

Orejas de gato reales.

Pero lo que más la impacto, es que aquel que decía ser Chat Noir, no _tenía mascara._

—¿Adrien?

Adrien se apartó los brazos de la cara y miró sorprendido a Marinette.

Se había despertado sintiendo mucho calor y de la nada, sintió algo rozar su pie haciéndole cosquillas. Se sentía aturdido cuando se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Había intentado levantarse, pero había chocado contra la cama y había soltado una maldición por lo bajo.

Cuando salió debajo de la cama, notó que la habitación estaba a oscuras. A pesar de todo, podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, pero cuando Marinette había encendido la luz y gritado como si su vida dependiera de ello, entro en pánico.

La miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, chocando su mirada con la atónita de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué!? — Repetía Marinette señalándolo histéricamente. —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas desnudo! — Gritó con las manos en la cabeza, pero sin hacer el menor ademán de taparse la cara.

Adrien se miro y se tapo sus partes nobles con las manos. Sintió los colores subírsele a la cabeza.

— _¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_ — Empezó a reírse Plagg en su cabeza. — _SOLO A TI TE PASAN ESTAS COSAS_.

Adrien miró frenéticamente a los lados buscando algo con lo que taparse. Estaba tan concentrado en tratar de conseguir algo para vestirse que no se percató de que aun podía oír a Plagg en su mente.

—¡P-perdón! — Grito avergonzado y tomo la sabana, envolviéndose con ella y bajando las orejas apenado.

—¡¿Cómo!? — Se alejo lo más que pudo, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos — ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación!? ¡Estabas desaparecido! — Se llevo las manos a la boca y luego se acercó a paso apresurado a él. Adrien, quien pensaba que ella iba a gritarle más, empezó a retroceder — ¡¿Estás bien!? ¡¿Qué te había pasado!? ¡Estas en mi habitación!

—Yo, como… Eh…

— _Amigo, solo dile la verdad, no tienes excusa._ —Dijo Plagg aburrido.

Adrien abrió mucho los ojos —¡¿Plagg!? ¡Aun estas en mi cabeza! ¡¿Cómo es posible!? — Marinette lo miro desconcertada.

— _No lo se, supongo que aun no he descansado lo suficiente._ —Dijo restándole importancia.

—Pero… —Miro a Marinette, quién aun lo observaba incrédula. —Yo… Eh… Mari…

—¡Estas en mi habitación!

—Bueno…—Se acarició el cuello avergonzado. —Si, tú me trajiste aquí… Yo era ese gato negro… Uhm… Verás, soy Chat Noir y…—Se paso una mano por el pelo, sintiendo las orejas.

Adrien se quedó paralizado un segundo y miro a Marinette con los ojos muy abiertos. Corrió hasta deslizarse frente al espejo y se miro las orejas. Grito llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y dejando caer la sabana, viendo así la cola que sobresalía de él. Volvió a gritar y se giro a Marinette, quién grito a la vez que él.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Aun soy un gato! ¡Tengo orejas! ¡¿Cómo tengo orejas!? — Adrien agitaba la cabeza frenéticamente —¡Plagg! ¡Que demonio hacemos! ¡Aun no puedo volver!

— _Creo que deberías ayudar a tu amiga ¿No crees?_ —Dijo él. Adrien miro a Marinette que estaba demasiado roja en su sitio y parecía que iba a desvanecerse. — _Te recomiendo que te cubras de nuevo, no queremos que se…_ —Marinette se desmayó — _Bueno, ya es tarde_ —Se burló Plagg.

—¡Mari! —Adrien corrió hasta ella, pero no llegó a tiempo para evitarle el golpe con el suelo —¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien? ¡Marinette!

…

..

.

Marinette despertó con un dolor de cabeza agudo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo un pequeño bulto en la cima. Abrió los ojos desconcertada y solo pudo observar el techo en silencio.

—Que sueño más extraño…—Murmuro para si.

Adrien desnudo, explicando vagamente que era Chat Noir ¡Por Dios! Como si eso fuera posible… ¡Adrien desnudo! Se ruborizo mucho y se llevó las manos a las mejillas ¡¿Cómo había podido soñar eso!? ¿Es que las hormonas ya estaban actuando en ella? Porque era inocente, pero no tonta, sabía que estaba en la edad de las hormonas alocadas, pero jamás había sentido lo que sentían sus compañeros… Porque era despistada. No tonta.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo la luz del sol por la ventana. La habitación estaba iluminada por el día y se sentía cálida. Observó a su alrededor distraídamente hasta que escucho una risita conocida. Tikki. Busco con la mirada y se quedo de piedra cuando vio a Tikki riendo con… Adrien.

—¡Estas en mi habitación! —Gritó.

Adrien miro a Marinette, tenía puesta una camisa demasiado grande para él y unos pantalones de chándal que casi se le caían. Estaba muy sonrojado y la observaba con timidez, pero sonrió levemente.

—Hola Mari.

—¡Estas en mi habitación!

— _Wow, la chica si que esta shokeada, ha repetido eso desde antes de que se desmayara._

—Cállate, Plagg—Murmuro Adrien por lo bajo y Tikki rió. —Si, eh… Es difícil de explicar, lo siento. No quería asustarte, solo necesitaba descansar y…

—¡Estas en mi habitación! — Le interrumpió ella.

—Siiiiiiiiiii…—Dijo Adrien lentamente, temiendo de la salud mental de la chica —Estoy en tú habitación, Marinette.

Marinette lo miro fijamente por mucho tiempo, desconcertada ¿Estaba soñando? Tikki voló hasta ella y abrazó su mejilla, preocupada.

—Marinette ¿Estas bien? —Tikki floto frente a ella. —Estas muy roja… ¡Y ahora estas pálida!

—Tikki… ¡¿Estoy soñando!? — Preguntó Marinette entre la histeria.

—No, no lo estás —Sonrió suavemente y luego soltó una risita divertida.

—¿No? —Miró de nuevo a Adrien, este la saludo con la mano tímidamente…—¡Estas en mi habitación!

—Marinette, reacciona — Pidió Tikki preocupada.

Adrien no sabía si sentirse divertido por la actitud de Marinette o preocupado porque ella aun parecía no creer que él estuviera ahí.

—Pero… Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? —Ladeo la cabeza confundida. —Estabas desaparecido… Un segundo… ¿Esas son orejas? Pero que… —Abrió mucho los ojos recordando lo que el había balbuceado antes.—¡¿Eres Chat Noir?!

Adrien sonrió apenado. —Hola, M'Lady.

Marinette, quien estaba ruborizada, perdió el color en su rostro. —¿C-cómo…?

—Marinette —Llamó Tikki acariciando su mejilla. —¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo antes de desmayarte? Es el gato que recogiste ¿Recuerdas?

Ella parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

—Mari, respira —Pidió Adrien acercándose a ella y sentándose en la cama —Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte.

—P-pero… Pero… Pero… —Repetía en medio de un trance. —Yo… ¿Cómo? … —Ella suspiro, tomo aire lentamente hasta que logro calmarse y pudo serenar su mente. —Déjame entender… ¿Eres Chat Noir.

Adrien asintió. —Si.

—Y también el gato que estaba herido y recogí.

—Si.

—Y ahora tienes orejas y cola de gato.

—Bueno… ¿Si?

Marinette quedo en silencio unos largos segundos. Se volteo a ver a Tikki. —¿Pero cómo?

Tikki sonrió. —El kwami de Adrien se enfermó. Debido a la cantidad de frecuencia en que se transformaban para ir a una batalla, la cantidad de veces que uso Cataclismo, Plagg enfermó y eso afecto a Adrien. Esto ya había pasado antes —Tikki se sentó en la cabeza de Adrien. —Somos criaturas mágicas y cuando enfermamos, cosas extrañas pueden pasar, y lo que le paso a Chat Noir —Palmeo la cabeza de Adrien. —Es un ejemplo de ello.

Marinette asentía conforme Tikki iba hablando. —Pero tú no enfermaste.

Tikki negó con la cabeza. —No, porque mi poder es diferente al de Plagg. Yo consisto en emociones, Plagg consiste en fuerza física, es por eso que terminaba agotado, absorbió toda la energía del cataclismo para que a Adrien no sufriera consecuencias luego de la transformación.

— _Ugh…_

—¿Eso es cierto, Plagg? —Preguntó Adrien frunciendo el ceño malhumorado.

— _Bueno… ¿Tal vez?_

—¡Plagg! —Le regañó Adrien.

— _¡¿Qué querías que hiciera!? No quería tener lloriqueando y diciendo que ibas a morirte_ —El kwami sonaba avergonzado.

—¡Pero es peligroso! ¿Cómo pudiste ponerte en peligro de esa manera? ¡Somos un equipo! —Adrien no mencionó en ningún momento las consecuencias de su decisión, porque estaba más preocupado por su kwami que por la situación.

— _Ahg, cállate._

—Esta en su cabeza —Explicó Tikki. —Tal parece que terminaron fusionando sus cuerpos y mentes, es por eso que esto esta aquí —Tikki acarició una de las orejas de Adrien y este ronroneo.

Marinette miro boca abierta al rubio, quien parecía seguir hablando consigo mismo y hacía gestos de satisfacción por las caricias de Tikki.

—Estas en mi habitación. —Repitió desconcertada.

A pesar de que había entendido toda la situación, una parte de ella aun no se podía creer que Adrien, su Adrien, estuviera en su habitación. Él la volteo a ver y sonrió como un felino.

—Eso parece, princesa. —Dijo con un tono galante.

Oh Dios mío. Definitivamente era Chat Noir.

—Un segundo… Si tu eres el gato entonces… —Marintte lo miro hecha una furia —¡Por eso te sangraba la nariz!

Adrien tardo un poco en entender lo que ella quiso decir, pero cuando lo hizo, se puso pálido.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Degenerado! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de voltear! — Lo golpeaba con la almohada mientras le gritaba del mal que se iba a morir.

—¡Auch! ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Marinette! ¡Detente, por favor!

—¡Por eso es que hablas normal con Tikki! ¡¿Sabías todo no!? ¡Como te atreves!

—¡Marinette, cálmate! —Pidió Tikki.

—¡Tú, gato pervertido!

—¡Nooooooooo!

…

..

.

Adrien estaba sentado en el diván con una marca de mano en la mejilla. Marinette estaba su lado, ruborizada y aun enojada mientras tomaba su café y mordía su sándwich de jamón y queso. Tikki solo podía sonreír ante la incomodidad de ambos mientras comía su galleta y flotaba encima de ellos.

—Mari…

—Cállate.

—Pero…

—No quiero hablar.

Adrien hizo un puchero. —Vamos, no puedes estar enojada por siem…— Marinette le dirigió una mirada fulminante que lo hizo callar. Soltó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La situación era graciosa, la chica tímida que tartamudeaba al hablar con su crush había desaparecido por completo. Adrien aun se preguntaba donde estaba, porque la Marinette que conocía nunca le hubiera abofeteado. Se sobó la mejilla con la mano. Demonios, esta mujer tenía demasiada fuerza. Sonrió como idiota. Esa era su Ladybug.

Ah maldita sea.

— _Adrieeeeeeeeen…_ —Gruñó Plagg. — _¡Desgraciado!¡Deja de pensar esas cosas! ¡Es perturbador!_

Por una vez desde que Plagg estaba en su cabeza, Adrien lo ignoró y siguió imaginándose todo empalagoso con su hermosa princesa mientras sonreía y comía el croissant que Marinette le había dado para desayunar.

— _Me las pagaras ¡Ya veras!_

Luego de una conversación tensa y llena de monosílabos, había descubierto que los padres de Marinette no estaban en la ciudad. La citación había sido muy oportuna para ambos, ninguno sabía como hubiesen podido explicar el que Adrien estuviera ahí, con orejas de gato, de haber sido descubiertos.

Adrien estaba sentado en el suelo mientras veía distraídamente la cartelera llena de fotos suyas. Le hacía sentir bien el saber que Marinette lo admiraba mucho.

—Muy bien, gato. —Dijo Marinette. Adrien volteó a verla con un trozo de croissant en la boca —Necesitamos saber como devolverte a la normalidad, porque aunque ahora tengas tu cuerpo de vuelta, aun tienes orejas y no puedes salir a la calle así.

Marinette estaba de brazos cruzados y con las piernas cruzadas mientras lo miraba enfunfuñada. No sabía como sentirse respecto a que Adrien fuera Chat Noir, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía enojada, avergonzada y con ganas de acariciar esas orejitas que se movían con el mínimo sonido emitido en la habitación. No quería que le causara ternura, pero era Adrien, era casi imposible no sentir ternura por él.

—uenosh —Respondió Adrien con la boca llena —Plaag dishe que sholo debemos deshcanshar

—No hables con la boca llena.

—Lo shiento.

Suspiró y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. —Ya ha pasado una semana, Adrien ¿Cómo vas a explicar tu desaparición?

El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras tragaba —Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero la verdad es que me preocupa todo esto.

Ella asintió —Tu padre esta vuelto loco, no se le ha visto en público desde que desapareciste y la policía anda por cada esquina de la ciudad.

Él sonrió irónicamente —¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Suspiro — Lamento esto, princesa, no quería causarte molestias. Cuando era un gato, no me sentía tan mal, pero esconderme ahora que soy humano va a ser más difícil.

Ella sonrió por primera vez desde que lo había abofeteado. —Bueno, _minou,_ será como tener un gato común y corriente. Y si mis padres entran a la habitación, solo sube a la terraza. Casi nunca viene aquí porque yo me encargo de mantener mis cosas en orden, pero puede haber una posibilidad. —Se descruzó de brazos y acarició su cabeza —Solo se un buen gatito y compórtate ¿De acuerdo?

Adrien sonrió radiante y movió las orejas. —Si, M'lady.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo. Como les dije antes, este fic había surgido después de releer "Lo que todo gato quiere" y si lo buscan, verán que es sobre un hombre gato demasiado caliente para su propio bien. Y dije "¿Por qué no hacemos que Adrien regrese parcialmente?" Entonces salió esto. Ahora las situaciones se tornarán más incomodas y habrá más mal entendidos (¿?) Bueno, ya veremos como termina esto ;) Espero les haya gustado y les haga reír como a mi._**

 ** _Estuve leyendo los comentarios desde el primer capítulo y la verdad es que quiero disculparme con ustedes por haber dejado de lado mis otros fics. Simplemente las ideas se fueron de mi mente y deje de escribir. Pero ahora que me siento mejor, creo que puedo seguir con este. Quizá tenga tres o cuatro capítulos más para terminar, más o menos. Prometo escribir lo más que pueda para acabarlo :D Gracias a todos por leer, es lindo saber que les ha gustado lo que hago._**

 ** _Tengo pensado hacer este fic un comic para deviantart y tumblr, si quieren, pueden seguirme en ambas paginas encontrándome por el nombre de "mizu-kumi". Eso si, no es seguro que lo haga, tal vez desarrolle una escena o dos del fic, pero de que dibujare a esta pareja, lo haré. Anyway, nos veremos pronto, chicos_**


	6. Minou, Chaton

_**Ya saben. ML no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes por diversión.**_

 _ **Disfruten de Feline Problems.**_

* * *

 _ **Gata Misteriosa.**_

 _ **Más lujuria felina.**_

 _ **¡Estúpido gato pervertido!**_

—¡Deja de moverte, _Chaton!_

Adrien gritó una vez más cuando ella intentó curarle la cola. Se retorció en su agarre, luchando por mantenerse quieto, pero era casi imposible hacerlo, su cuerpo actuaba por si solo. Soltó un maullido adolorido y se retorció otra vez. Marinette soltaba improperios de vez en cuando hasta que logró colocarle la venda por completo. Se dejo caer en la cama exhausta, y luego fulmino al rubio con la mirada.

Adrien estaba encogido como bolita acariciándose la cola como si estuviese consolando a un niño perdido.

—¡Si no te hubieses movido, no te estaría doliendo! —Le regañó Marinette.

—¡Perdón! —lloriqueo. —No era mi intención, creo que aun queda una gran parte de gato en mi, mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Marinette suspiro y se aparto el flequillo de la frente. —Esta bien, de todos modos esta casi curada, pero por estarte moviendo te quito la costra.

—Lo siento. —Hizo un puchero.

Ella rodó los ojos y se levantó a seguir cociendo la ropa que le estaba haciendo a Adrien. Aun estaba vestido con la ropa que había robado de su padre y necesitaba algo que no se le cayera cada cinco segundos. Cuando le estaba curando la cola, se le había caído hasta las rodillas y vio su muy perfecto trasero demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Quizás cara a cara. Sintió la cara ardiendo por el recuerdo.

Termino de coser muy rápido, era la misma ropa que cargaba puesta pero de su talla. Cómodo, flexible, fácil de moverse con el. Alzó la camisa, sonrió cuando vio la huella verde en medio de la tela negra y asintió conforme. No era su mejor trabajo, pero eso lo ayudaría a no andar desnudo… Aunque iría sin ropa interior.

De comando. Ahem.

Le tendió la ropa a un Adrien que se lamía la mano. A pesar de haber pasado medio día con él siendo medio gato, aun no se acostumbraba a verlo haciendo esas cosas como si fuera un gato real… Aunque sea uno parcialmente… Era extraño. Sobre todo porque era… Bueno, Adrien.

—Toma, _minou._ — Adrien alzó la vista y sonrió. —El baño esta por allá.

Adrien tomó la ropa y camino hasta el baño mientras se sostenía su pantalón para que no se le cayera y le diera –otro- panorama de su trasero a Marinette.

Aunque siendo sincero, no es como si le avergonzará que lo viera. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con su media forma felina. Los gatos eran muy pomposos y les gustaba pavonearse, él no era la excepción. Pero su parte humana le decía que estaba siendo demasiado agresivo con su ataque y que debía ser más sutil, ella no era una hembra gata… Ya quisiera él.

Bueno, lo quisiera solo en parte. Después de recordar a las gatas que lo persiguieron en el parque… Tenía un escalofrío de solo recordarlo.

Salió el baño cuando se vistió. La ropa le quedaba como un guante. Incluso se había predispuesto hacerle otro par por si acaso, pues no podía andar con la misma ropa todos los días hasta que no supiera cuando iba a volver a la normalidad. Aun así, Marinette tenía talento.

Se sentó acuclillado frente a ella y sonrió, irguiendo el pecho de forma pomposa. —¿Cómo me veo?

Marinette rió —Te queda bien— Ella le acarició el cabello —No pude hacerte algo más elaborado, pero por lo menos no se te caerá la ropa —Dijo divertida, pero notablemente sonrojada.

Adrien sonrió radiante —No importa, gracias por la ropa.

Marinette iba a responder algo, pero Tikki vino desde la terraza gritando su nombre.

—¡Marinette, un akuma!

Ella se levantó de golpe dispuesta a transformarse, pero Adrien tomo su muñeca. —¡Espera! No puedes ir.

— _Chaton_ , claro que tengo que ir. —Le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedes ir sola —Negó con la cabeza—Y yo no puedo transformarme, Marinette. Puedes salir herida ¡No puedo protegerte!

Ella sonrió con ternura acarició sus orejas. Malditas orejas felinas, Adrien se veía divino con ellas.—Adrien, soy Ladybug ¿Recuerdas? Estaré bien, el traje va a protegerme. Será más difícil sin ti, pero por eso me esforzaré el doble y estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

Él frunció los labios, reacio, pero la soltó poco a poco, bajando la cabeza en un puchero infantil. Marinette soltó una risita y beso su frente, se transformo y salió por la ventana de la terraza.

— _Cálmate, galán_ —Le dijo Plagg entre risas burlonas — _Es Ladybug, dale un poco de crédito ¿Quieres?_

—Cállate, Plagg —Adrien se desordeno el pelo aun más de lo que lo tenía —Siempre peleamos juntos, los ataques de Papillon había parado esta semana, cosa de suerte, que estuve siendo un gato, pero ella estará sola…

— _Adrien, ella estará bien._ — Dijo Plagg. Era extraño escucharlo consolarlo. — _Tikki va a protegerla._

Adrien asintió, resignado. No le quedaba de otra que esperar.

Escucho un golpe en la ventana por donde había salido Ladybug y alzó las orejas junto con la mirada, pero no había nadie ahí. Un pájaro, se dijo.

Subió por la escalera hasta la terraza para intentar ver la pelea. Sabía que podía ser peligroso y que alguien podría llegar a verlo, pero estaría más tranquilo si lograba ver algo. Sin embargo, cuando llego, no escucho ningún sonido de pelea y las calles estaban normales. Confundido, miró a los lados, los rincones, cualquier sitió que pensó pudo haber pasado por alto, pero no había rastro alguno de un akuma.

Se acuclilló frente a la barandilla y ladeo la cabeza. Tal vez la pelea estaba muy lejos y por eso no escuchaba nada, pero la mayoría de los akuma con los que había peleado, dejaban un rastro bastante obvio.

— _Bonjour, Chat Noir_.

Adrien gritó sorprendido y cayó sentado. Frente a él, en la barandilla, estaba la gata blanca con un artefacto en la boca y con una mirada divertida. Parpadeo, confundido.

—Veo que no has recuperado del todo tu forma normal —Miro las orejas y la cola. —En fin, te traje esto.

Eclair le lanzó el objeto que tenía en la boca y Adrien lo cogió al vuelo. Era un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul metálico que iba unido a una cadena de plata. Le recordaba a esas pociones mágicas que daban en los juegos para recuperar mana.

— ¿Qué es esto? … Un momento ¿Cómo es que aun puedo entenderte? —Preguntó.

—Eso es agua sagrada, te ayudará a recuperar tus fuerzas. La necesitarás, pero solo usa una gota y solo cuando vuelvas a la normalidad, no antes. Una gota ¿Bien? —Ella lo señaló con la pata con los ojos entornados. Él asintió cohibido. —De acuerdo. Y supongo que aun puedes porque aun no eres del todo humano.

Adrien asintió, conforme con la explicación —¿De donde lo has sacado? ¿Por qué me lo has traído? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué…?

—Cállate —Lo silenció y se paso una pata por la frente, como si se estuviera masajeando las sienes —Muchas preguntas, y no te voy a responder ninguna. —Hizo un gesto muy parecido a encogerse de hombros. —Solo toma lo que se te da.

La miro desconfiado —¿Cómo quieres que confié en una gata que aparece de la nada y me dice todo eso? ¡Es ilógico!

Eclair sonrió —Solo limítate a saber que hago esto porque se lo que es tener un miraculous.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Un gato con un miraculous?

— _Adrien, ella tiene razón, créele._ —Dijo Plagg. Adrien se quedo quieto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— _No se quién es, no puedo recordarlo, pero ella es muy familiar… Y lo que dice es verdad._

¿Cómo era eso posible? Adrien la miro fijamente mientras ella, despreocupada, se lamía su pelaje como si no tuviera un espectador.

Escucho una explosión que lo sobresalto y vio a Ladybug salir de entre el humo seguida de algún tipo de hombre lobo ¿Es que era la temporada de transformarse en animales? ¡Ni siquiera era luna llena! Miro preocupado y luego gritó cuando ella fue golpeada por el animal y cayó en el suelo haciendo un increíble agujero en él.

—¡Ladybug! —Gritó con impotencia. No podía ir a su ayuda y podrían…

Sintió una pata en su nariz y miro sorprendido a la gata blanca. Había bajado de la barandilla y se había montado en sus piernas, estirándose hasta estar frente a su cara. Ella sonrió cuando tuvo su atención

—Se que quieres ayudarla, pero gritar puede traer miradas indeseadas. —Adrien estaba mudo. —¿Quieres protegerla? Entonces concéntrate en descansar y volver a la normalidad. Mientras más rápido pase, más pronto podrás estar con ella ¿Comprendes? —Le dijo seriamente. Cuando Adrien asintió cohibido, ella volvió a sonreír y aparto la pata de su nariz.

Se escucho las típicas palabras de Ladybug al purificar un akuma y cuando la mariposa blanca paso frente a ellos, por encima de la cabeza de la felina, sintió que liberaba el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Ves? Ya todo acabo. —Dijo alegremente. Saltó a la barandilla para irse. —Te recomiendo que entres rápido… —Ella sonrió burlonamente. —Es agosto.

Eclair saltó del techo y lo dejo solo sin entender de que rayos hablaba. Sin embargo, cuando escucho maullidos detrás de él, se puso a temblar. La risa escandalosa de Plagg se escucho en su cabeza cuando la primera gata atacó.

…

..

.

Para cuando Marinette llego, Adrien estaba encogido en posición fetal en una esquina mientras murmuraba rodeado de un aire pesimista y muy oscuro.

—¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien?

—Las gatas… locas… celo… violado… asustado… —Lloriqueaba mientras se mecía en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundida. —¿De qué hablas?

—¡Las gatas! —Gritó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. —¡Las gatas están locas!

Marinette miro a Tikki quién le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Las gatas? —Preguntó lentamente.

Adrien señaló la ventana circular de la habitación.

Marinette volteó a ver y soltó un grito. Habían gatas con los ojos brillantes y soltando maullidos ¿sugerentes? Hacía ¿Adrien? Marinette resoplo una risa, tratando de contenerla. Hasta las gatas lo encontraban atractivo. Pero, sin embargo, el hecho de tener miles de gatas con las caras apretadas contra la ventana, era algo muy perturbador.

Corrió las cortinas y la visión perturbadora de las gatas desapareció, incluso pacería haber acallado los maullidos acalorados. Recordaba que habían dicho que agosto era el mes donde los gatos se volvían locos, pero no pensó que hasta ese punto.

Volteo a ver a Adrien, quién aun se mecía sobre si mismo mientras murmuraba.

Marinette lo observó por mucho tiempo, comparando sus alter ego entre si. Quizá, pensó ella, ser Adrien Agreste le impedía sacar todo de si como cuando lo hacía siendo Chat Noir, después de todo era una persona pública. Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. Él solo se mostraba a si mismo como Ladybug ¿Lo hacía con Nino?

¿Era Adrien un adolescente normal, o intentaba serlo?

Claro que, la situación estaba lejos de ser normal.

Su corazón aun latía por Adrien, y quizá hace tiempo había empezado a latir por Chat Noir. ¿Cómo se sentía ahora que sabía que los dos eran la misma persona? Confundida. Antes se había sentido enojada, pero ahora… Sentía un revoltijo de emociones dentro de si. Todo era muy confuso, desde tener a Adrien como un gato en su habitación hasta que él mismo sea Chat Noir.

Eran tan diferentes pero tan iguales… Y sin embargo, fácilmente podía imaginar a Chat Noir siendo Adrien y a Adrien siendo Chat Noir.

Suspiro y sonrió, observándolo ¿Qué más daba? Eran la misma persona. Adrien no es el príncipe que ella imaginaba y Chat Noir no era el coqueto que le hacía creer. Y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

—Adrien, ya se han ido.

Con los ojos aguados y con un puchero quizá demasiado adorable e infantil, Adrien la observó. Estuvo así durando largos segundos hasta que Marinette se sintió incomoda y confundida. Repentinamente, su nuevo "minino" estaba colgado de sus piernas.

—Fue horrible, bugaboo ¡Horrible! —Balbuceaba Adrien. —¡Tuve que cambiarme de ropa! ¡Me la destrozaron toda!

Marinette notó entonces que el no llevaba el mismo conjunto deportivo que le había hecho, sino la ropa de su padre. Parpadeo, incrédula.

—¿Dónde está…—Antes de que acabará la frase, Adrien señalo la esquina como un niño acusando a otro por pegarle.

La ropa que ella le había hecho estaba destrozada.

—Bueno… —Ella sacudió la cabeza, aun sorprendida. —Ya todo esta bien.

Palmeo su cabeza y Adrien se frotó contra la palma mientras lloriqueaba sobre lo locas que estaban las gatas. Habría jurado oírle decir " _Ojala fueras tu una gatita…"_ pero no supo decir si lo había imaginado o no.

Pero conociéndole…

—Ya, ya. Te haré otro par, ya tengo la tela picada, solo debo coser —Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello distraídamente.

—¡Gracias, Mari!

…

..

.

—… ¿Esto es una broma?

Al día siguiente, Marinette había regresado de la escuela muy temprano para hacerle otro cambio de ropa a Adrien. Siempre era más fácil comprarlo. Es decir, no era como si una polera deportiva y unos pantalones de chándal fuera a llevarse toda su mesada, pero siempre era más divertido coserla (y manosear a Adrien en el proceso aunque eso le sacará muchos sonrojos).

Y sin embargo, cuando entro a su habitación, casi se le escapa un grito.

Tikki salió de su bolso y miro alrededor con una mueca divertida y tratando de sofocar una risita.

Toda la habitación estaba llena de hilos y estambre. Y a un muy felino Adrien enredado de pies a cabeza con hilos de todos colores.

—… ¿Miau? —Respondió con una sonrisa vacilante.

Marinette lo mira, sin saber si abrazarlo de lo malditamente diabético que se ve o jalarle las orejas y regañarlo por haber jugado con sus hilos y enredarlos todos en el proceso.

—¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensado? ¡Mis padres pudieron encontrarte así!

—Es que… Es que… —Balbuceaba Adrien mientras trataba de esconder algo detrás de él, pero tantos hilos le dificultaban la tarea.

—¿Qué escondes ahí? —Notó que él se sobre saltaba —Adrien…

Los colores se subieron al rostro del rubio, pero no mostró lo que tenía oculto. Tikki, quién ni corta ni perezosa le arrebató lo que tenía escondido, se lo mostró a Marinette, aunque luego de ver su cara mientras le mostraba su sujetador rojo de puntos, no estuvo segura de haber hecho una buena elección.

—P-princesa… Mari… No es lo que crees…—Intentó explicar Adrien entre tartamudeos, en parte vergüenza y en parte por miedo. Marinette en ese momento daba mucho miedo.

—Tú… Maldito… ¡Gato pervertido! — Le lanzó a Adrien su bolso y este chocó justo con su frente.

…

..

.

En la panadería, Tom y Sabine se sobresaltaron a la vez al escuchar el estruendo que llegaba hasta ahí. Ambos se sonrieron y suspiraron a la vez, pensando que tal vez Marinette se había caído de nuevo.

Aunque en realidad, cierta chica franco china estaba intentando ahogar al rubio con una almohada.

— _Eso te pasa por estar de curioso._ —Dijo Plagg ignorando la situación y flotando en la cabeza de Adrien. — _Ahora tienes tú merecido._

Adrien aprendió a jamás volver a jugar con los cajones y mucho menos a espiar la ropa interior de Marinette.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**_

 _ **Bueno, quise poner a Adrien en este fic un poco más travieso. Pero deben recordar que aun es eh...Mitad gato, por eso se comporta de esa forma. Eso y porque le gusta el olor de Marinette. Pervertido el condenado (?)**_

 _ **Ya para el próximo capítulo, les dire quién es Eclair. Y sino es para ese, entonces es para el otro.**_

 _ **El tiempo que Adrien ha estado desaparecido ha sido de 8 días, 6 de ellos siendo un gato, dos siendo humano con problemas felinos.**_

 _ **Les dire que al final del FF, haré unos "extras" de Adrien siendo gato, ya que nos saltamos esa fase. Y bueno, Marinette está muy tranquila teniendo a un Adrien demasido sensual en hogar, pero como ven, ella también es toda una loquilla.**_

 _ **¡Estás gatas aun tienen en la mira al pobre Adrien! Esperemos que no logren violarlo la próxima (?**_


	7. Minou y Dragon

_**ML y compañía no me pertenece.**_

 ** _Gracias a Thomas por crear esta serie._**

 ** _LA AMO._**

* * *

 _ **La gata del miraculous del dragón.**_

 ** _Plagg y su queso._**

 ** _Fan de Adrinette... ¿Qué mierda?_**

* * *

Adrien aun podía sentir la bofetada aunque ya habían pasado muchas horas. Marinette estaba cociendo mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo algo sobre gatos pervertidos.

No sabía porque estaba comportándose así, él no era tan descarado. Se enorgullece de ser todo un caballero, y sin embargo, cuando vio un hilo sobresalir de uno de los cajones, su curiosidad felina no pudo resistirlo y termino abriendo el cajón solo para encontrar que era justo el cajón de ropa interior de Marinette.

Si, tenía que haberlo cerrado de inmediato, pero cuando sus ojos miraron tantos colores suaves y mucho encaje, se imaginó a Marinette vistiéndolos. Por poco mancha la ropa de sangre de una hemorragia por la sangre subiéndosele a la cabeza y bajando a zonas más íntimas.

Era un adolescente, tener las hormonas alborotadas era algo normal, pero jamás se había sentido como lo hacía desde que era un gato y había visto a Marinette en diferentes situaciones que siendo un humano (o medio gato, en todo caso) no habría logrado ver jamás.

A menos que ella quisiera… Pero esa era otra historia.

El estrés y las ocupaciones de ser un modelo adolescente no le permitían pensar en esas "cosas". Incluso le daba vergüenza, pero desde que era un felino, tenía deseos de lamer, morder y usar sus garras en ciertas áreas estratégicas del cuerpo de la hermosa franco-china.

— _UGH._

Adrien volvió a sonrojarse. Plagg llevaba haciendo sonidos de asco desde que él había visto el cajón prohibido debido a sus pensamientos. Y no podía decir que eran pensamientos inocentes.

Tenía 16 años, estaba por cumplir 17, y aun no había tenido su primera novia, nunca había besado a alguien fuera de la industria del modelaje y mucho menos había tenido sexo. Sabía lo esencial, era una cuestión de meter, sacar (— _UGH. ¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ, MÁS TE VALE DARME KILOS Y KILOS DE MÍ QUESO!_ —) y mover. ¿Pero preparar a una chica para eso? Miró disimuladamente a Marinette, sintiendo los colores subirse a su rostro de solo imaginarla en una situación así con  él.

Tenía que admitir que desde que supo que ella era LB, las cosas habían sido complicadas en su corazón y mente. Viéndola ahora, tan enfunfuñada y con las mejillas ruborizadas, un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho.

Quería salir de esa forma, volver a la normalidad y cortejarla correctamente, sin tantos instintos y hormonas de por medio. Sin esa necesidad de morderla mientras la acariciaba o de…

— _QUE ESTO TERMINE PRONTO, NO LO SOPORTO._

Adrien resopló por lo bajo. Si se estaba pasando con sus pensamientos, pero vamos, era fastidioso tener a Plagg gritando en su mente sobre lo mucho que sufría o la cantidad de queso que debía buscar para él cuando todo eso terminará.

Volvió a mirar a Marinette a pesar del molesto sonido de la voz de Plagg. Ella era muy hermosa, con un cabello suave, ojos que resplandecían mientras hacía lo que le gustaba, mejillas ruborizadas cuando se emocionaba y esos labios de melocotón que lo tentaban.

Y su voz… Su voz provocaba cosas en él que ninguna otra chica podía.

Un golpe en la ventana los sobresalto a ambos, se miraron el uno al otro confundidos y luego voltearon a ver la ventana circular. Había una sombra ahí y Adrien no tardó mucho saber quien era.

Saltó hacia la ventana y la abrió, encontrando a la gatita blanca y fastidiosa.

—¡Eclair! — El grito no era de él.

Adrien volteó a ver a Marinette, ella se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y tomo a la gata entre sus brazos, acurrucándola entre su pecho mientras le daba mimos y mimos. Adrien estaba celoso, él quería estar en su pecho, sentir esos atributos y ser mimado.

Un momento.

—Me alegra mucho verte ¡Hace tiempo que no venías!

UN MOMENTO.

—Hola, Marinette.

Adrien abrió la boca, pero no pudo volver a cerrarla de la impresión.

Eclair lo miró divertida mientras meneaba su cola. Él parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock. Marinette y ella se miraron cómplices y luego rieron, dejando al gatito solo en su incredulidad. Ellas se reunieron con Tikki que revoloteaba mientras reía.

—¡Un segundo! ¡Alto ahí ustedes! —Adrien saltó y cayó frente a Marinette. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta y arqueó una ceja. Por un momento, Adrien olvido lo que iba a decir.

—Estorbas, _chaton._ —Dijo Eclair.

Adrien le dirigió una mirada fulminante que solo logro que la felina rodara los ojos.

—¿Alguien me explica qué pasa aquí?—Preguntó al final, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eclair es un dragón de hace millones de años —Dijo Tikki con mucho entusiasmo —Ella y el maestro Fu han estado cuidando los Miraculous y…

Adrien perdió el hilo de la conversación, no estaba entendiendo nada. —Un minuto ¿Dragón? ¿Cuidando los Miraculous? ¿¡Quien rayos es el maestro Fu?

Marinette sonrió alegremente —Es momento de que sepas todo, _minou_

…

 _.._

 _._

Eclair, Adrien y Marinette, con una Tikki sentada en su cabeza, estaba en un círculo sentados en el diván. Marinette y Tikki tomaban té, Eclair comía unas galletas y Adrien solo las miraba a todas, esperando una explicación.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguna hablo, era un silencio bastante exasperante y el mal humor de Adrien estaba creciendo junto con el de Plagg.

— _¡¿Es que no piensan decir nada!?_

—Yo que sé —Respondió él en voz alta. Ninguna de las chicas lo miro raro, simplemente lo ignoraron. —Creo que están esperando que pierda los estribos.

Las tres esbozaron sonrisas inocentes, pero Adrien no se lo tragó.

—Bueno, creo que es mucha tortura para el pobre —Habló Tikki por primera vez. —Si Plagg no le ha dicho nada, puede ser que no te recuerde.

Eclair asintió y sonrió. —No me sorprende, es la primera vez que las mentes del portador y su kwami se fusionan, la mente de Plagg debe ser un desastre ahora mismo.

— _¿Que va a saber ella? ¡Si supiera lo que he tenido que aguantar aquí!_

—Cállate, Plagg —Adrien se sonrojo.

Eclair soltó una risita. —Bueno, al grano. Mi nombre es Eclair, o al menos es el nombre que me dieron hace tiempo. Soy un dragón del trueno y soy una de los guardianes de un Miraculous.

Adrien la miró confundida. —No eres un kwami.

Ella asintió —No lo soy. Mi verdadera forma es un dragón dorado y mi miraculous no tiene ni tendrá nunca un portador, está roto. —Ella señaló el collar en su cuello. Era una gargantilla. La gema que parecía un ojo de dragón tenía una profunda grieta en el medio que él no había notado antes. —Se rompió hace mucho tiempo, soy una defectuosa. —Sonrió —Por eso estoy al lado del maestro Fu protegiendo los miraculous que quedan, el círculo está completo, por lo que de todos modos no soy necesaria.

—Eclair nació casi con el sol —Dijo Tikki mientras la gata comía una galleta —Es más vieja que todos nosotros. La conocimos cuando teníamos al menos mil años en este mundo —Tikki le sonrió con cariño.

—Si, bueno… Realmente el miraculous que yo poseo no es parte del círculo de los kwamis. Verás niño, hace miles de años los humanos eran un desastre, habían demasiadas guerras y demasiada muerte. Las criaturas mágicas tuvimos que escondernos bajo tierra porque estábamos siendo afectados por la insensatez humana. No estoy segura como se crearon los miraculous, hace tantos años qué ocurrió que mi mente tiene recuerdos vagos pero… —Mordisqueo la galleta. — Se que un día las guerras cesaron y habían objetos mágicos siendo usados por humanos que trajeron la paz hasta que murieron. Y los miraculous... —Ella le sonrió —Quise ser parte de ese círculo, pero no era y no puedo ser un kwami, así que mi miraculous no funcionó. Esta joya está conectada a mi como lo están sus kwamis al anillo y a los aretes, pero no funcionará si un humano intenta usarla. Además está rota, eso es doblemente inútil.

Adrien asintió, bastante interesado en la historia. —Así que decidiste proteger los miraculous en lugar de ser uno.

Eclair suspiro —Más o menos. El maestro Fu es que el que se encarga de eso desde que el último guardián murió hace muchísimos años. —Ella sonrió —Él es quien los escogió a ustedes como portadores y hasta ahora ni yo me he decepcionado de su decisión. Era divertido verlos tratar de llamar la atención de sus alter-ego. —Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron. —Pero aquí entre nosotros, me gusta el Adrinette.

—¡Eclair! —Gritó Marinette toda sonrojada. Adrien sonrió como un bobo.

—A mi me gusta ese nombre, M'lady —Sonrió coqueto, ella lo fulmino con la mirada, demasiado emocionada para hablar. Esa sonrisa iba a terminar por matarla.

—¡Bueno! El punto es que… cuando me enteré lo que el miraculous de la destrucción te hizo, salí a buscar agua sagrada en una montaña que solo las criaturas mágicas conocemos, pero cuando me la dieron, me advirtieron que no podrías usarla mientras estuvieras unido a Plagg —Ella rodó los ojos — En vez de decirme eso antes. Los otros portadores no duraban más de 24 horas con la transformación con una gota de esa agua, pero ustedes ya llevan mucho tiempo y eso me preocupa. A estas alturas deberían estar separados.

Adrien notó que Plagg no había dicho nada en todo el rato. Estaba muy silencioso. Aún podía sentirlo en su mente, pero solo eso.

—Entonces… —Adrien saco el frasquito que la gata le había dado —por eso me advertiste que no lo usara hasta que terminara el "ciclo"

—Cuando ambos se separen, estarán muriendo de dolor. Esa agua es milagrosa, de una de las aguas que se usaron para crear los aretes de Ladybug, pero así como milagrosa, es sumamente peligrosa para mortales, por lo que debes usar una gota para ti. Plagg sabrá la cantidad que debe usar cuando la tome.

Los padres de Marinette la llamaron para que bajara a cenar. El tiempo se había pasado casi volando.

—Yo ya debo irme —Eclair se levantó. —Marinette, dale de comer más a este chico a ver si con eso Plagg recupera energías. Incluso que coma lo que a él le gusta. —Eclair sonrió —¿Aun le gusta el camembert?

—¡¿Qué!?

— _¡Si, demonios!_


End file.
